Kendall, the protegee
by LolaWorld
Summary: This is a story I have started based loosely from Twilight. I do not own Twilight in any form. This is a story with spanking and sexual activities. This is also my very first FF. Please be gentle and I promise, my writing skills get better with the newer stories.
1. Chapter 1

It was 1902, Tuscany Italy, beautiful spring night and Kendall was in her room un-dressed for the night. Her nanny just helped her take off her dress and was about to help with her corset when suddenly something came over her nanny and she just left the room. Kendall was tired and simply figured her nanny would be back shortly to help her finish un-dressing. Kendall was standing there in her room wearing nothing but short length body slip, white lace corset and thick white thigh highs.

Kendall was an only child, daughter to Duke Landen. Her mother, the Dutchess died when Kendall was only three. She was found murdered on the side of the road. The royal family believed it politically related and buried her without further investigation. Little did they know she was a victim to a hungry vampire. Kendall was actually with her mother but does not remember any of the details. The royal family was just so grateful that the murderer spared the baby. That murderer, that vampire, went by the name Aro. Aro noticed the small child after just draining the blood of her mother and knelt down on one knee to get a closer look of the young girl. Kendall was frightened as any small child would be. There was something in her eyes that lead Aro to believe he had to spare her. As of that night Aro had always kept an eye on young Kendall to make sure she would be spared from any real harm. It was only life threatening harm because Aro never intervened when Kendall was over her father's knee receiving a well earned spanking. Kendall had a very stubborn streak to her. Aro had no doubt if she wasn't as beautiful as she was she would have received many many more reparations and would be standing much more than seating for many of those days.

It was during the first days of Kendall's fifteenth year of life when Carlisle Cullen joined the Volturi. Aro, being the leader of the Volturi needed someone he could trust to help him watch over Kendall when he had to be away building his army of Vampirers. Aro hadn't known Carlisle for long but after reading his thoughts he knew he could trust him with _her_ life. Once Carlisle laid eyes on Kendall he did not mind whatsoever being put on guard duty to someone so pleasant to look at. Kendall had long, thick black hair, big baby blue eyes, pouty red lips, and smooth olive skin. Kendall was very petite, only 5'1 but her demeanor, her mere presence, she was over 6 feet tall. So young yet with confidence so powerful it stopped the heart of any suitor. Kendall had many admirers' including Aro and now Carlisle.

It was a week before Kendall's sixteenth birthday that changed the path of Kendall's life forever. Being the stubborn little Duchess Kendall was she wanted to go into town without any fuss. There was an older boy in town named Fin that she was attracted to and knew he felt the same for her. She felt her father was too protective and always stole every chance she could to defy his rules. Her father simply didn't want her to have the same fate as her mother but Kendall felt like a prisoner in her own home. It was dusk and Kendall's father was away doing his regular everyday royal duties. Kendall had been secretly keeping in contact with Fin for a few months now. Being the wild child that she was she decided she wanted to lose her virginity before she turned sixteen and she wanted it to be with Fin who was a very handsome and physically fit twenty year old. Fin was the gardener's son of the royal family. Just a mere friendship was forbidden due to their differences in classes.

Aro arrived back early from his previous trip and decided to join Carlisle in watching over Kendall. Carlisle informed Aro the naughty journey Kendall was about to take. Aro hated the idea of Kendall losing her virginity to a mere powerless human. As Kendall grew more and more into womanhood he grew a power attraction to her sexually. Aro told Carlisle that they had to change her fate and step in. Carlisle, also being sexually attracted to Kendall did not hesitate to go with Aro's plan. Aro informed Carlisle that Kendall was destined to join the Volturi and become a duchess in their world. Carlisle wasn't sure how he felt about changing her life so drastically but he also knew she was miserable in her human form. Aro's plan for this night was to meet up with Kendall in town just before she made it all the way to her initial destination.

Kendall had snuck out and was on the path to meeting Fin when she was suddenly frightened as Aro and Carlisle unexpectedly appeared before her. Just as quickly as she was frightened by surprise her fear subsided and she just felt safe. Kendall couldn't put a finger on it but she just felt as if she had known Aro and Carlisle as if she had known them all her life. Kendall was a very open-minded and high spirited young woman. Kendall didn't need much persuasion to go with Aro and Carlisle instead of continuing her path to a boy that would never succeed too far in life. Although Kendall didn't mind being re-directed she instinctively knew Aro and Carlisle were very powerful and felt she had somehow worried them and was going to have to pay for her actions of sneaking away. Kendall asked Aro if he worked for her father and was some kind of secret body guard. Aro and Carlisle looked at each other and laughed. Aro assured her they were there to keep her safe but did not work for her father. Aro took Kendall by the hand and the three of them went into the woods and sat down on a few logs. It wasn't time just yet for Kendall to be turned but it was now time for her to become aware of her destiny. Aro explained her future to Kendall and found she very excited as previously she thought she was doomed with a life of no real adventure. Aro was delighted that was not afraid of them and accepted them so easily. Aro began to also explain that to prepare her she must obey him from that moment on as he was now going to be her guardian, her mentor, her leader, her lover, her father. The thought of leaving her human father saddened Kendall but she knew in her heart it had to be.

Aro noticed Carlisle was disappointed and didn't bother asking, Aro took Carlisle's hand to read his true thoughts. Aro learned for the first time how Carlisle loved Kendall just as deeply as he. Even though Carlisle survived off of animal's blood over human's Aro still grew a bond with him and decided to share Kendall with him. Carlisle accepted, he figured it was better than not having her at all.

Aro put his attention back to Kendall. Aro leaned down to Kendall so to look her directly in her eyes. Aro told Kendall if she was to ever be defiant to himself or Carlisle like she was to her human father this night that neither would hesitate to give her a spanking unlike any spanking she has ever received. Kendall saw the seriousness in Aro's deep burgundy eyes and acknowledged she understood perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

Continued…

Aro actually considered giving Kendall a good spanking to remember but decided it was only fair to give her at least one warning. Aro and Carlisle took Kendall back home that night and got her back in the house without anyone noticing she had ever left. Both Aro and Carlisle gave Kendall a light kiss goodnight. It took everything in their power to not fulfill Kendall's destiny that very night. Aro told Kendall they would be back for her on the night of her birthday. He also instructed her to remain on her best behavior because he will still be watching. Kendall did not doubt him and promised she would be a good girl.

It was the morning of Kendall's sixteenth birthday; she awoke excited and sad all at once. She knew she was going to finally start her true calling in life but realized she would have to break her father's heart by having him think she was murdered but it had to be done. Kendall knew she would be taken care of with many riches. She only packed one small item and it was a picture of her human parents before her mother was killed. She decided to leave behind all of her human processions and asked her nanny in to help her undress. Kendall figured she would just dress for bed, she instinctively knew she wouldn't be wearing many clothes this night with Aro and Carlisle on their way for her.

Her nanny just helped her take off her dress and was about to help with her corset when suddenly something came over her nanny and she just left the room. Kendall was tired and simply figured her nanny would be back shortly to help her finish un-dressing. Kendall was standing there in her room wearing nothing but short length body slip, white lace corset and thick white thigh highs. Kendall felt a presence in the room and turned around to see both of her mentors. "It's time," Aro told her and she went with them just as her nanny left her and with the photo tucked away in the bosom of her corset. Carlisle threw his cape over her body and they both brought her back to the volturi and up to Aro's bedroom.

Aro's bedroom was no doubt made for a king. Lavished in gold linen and a poster bed big enough for 5 people comfortably but tonight, it would hold only three. Age did not mean the same to Vampire's and the fact that Kendall only just turned sixteen did not faze Aro or Carlisle. Aro and Carlisle decided to do things differently this time when turning this beautiful young human girl into one of them, a creature of the night. Kendall wasn't going to be just another vampire they would train. Kendall will be their protégée with benefits you could say. Aro instructed Kendall to just stand there momentarily. She obeyed without hesitation. Both Aro and Carlisle undressed completely showing their beautiful sculpted hard bodies. Both were much endowed and it was only until that moment Kendall grew a little scared knowing she was going to be experiencing pain through her transition as a virgin human to a non-virgin vampire. This did not stop Kendall from still being very exciting and very willing. Both beautiful creatures walked seductively over to Kendall and both began to lavish her. Aro pulled off the cape she borrowed from Carlisle while Carlisle pulled up her hair and pinned it so to expose her neck perfectly for them both to drink from when it was time. Kendall swallowed sharply, her heart was beating very fast with anticipation yet she was yearning for more. It's been awhile since Aro and Carlisle simply made love to a girl. Generally, it was plainly nothing but pure sex and their dessert afterwards, well, that is how it was for Aro. Carlisle was a bit more cautious he never wanted to just hurt another creature, human or not, and hasn't really been with anyone sexually since he was human. Aro agreed to share Kendall with Carlisle but regardless he was still top leader and therefore had to be the one to take Kendall's innocence first. The three of them made their way to the oversized bed and made them selves very comfortable. Kendall sat in the middle with Aro on one side and Carlisle on the other. It was all so amazing and overwhelming to Kendall as it was to the surprise of both Aro and Carlisle. Neither has ever been with a girl with so much uninhibited passion. Kendall felt as if she was taken out of her mind, she felt so light and so free. She felt some sharp pains first with the sudden absence of her innocence and then the absence of the majority of her blood. The venom was given to her on either side of her neck from Aro and Carlisle at the exact moment of her own climax. Kendall unexpectedly felt the ultimate pleasure of release and the most excruciating pain from their venom all at once. Kendall's head was spinning; her endorphins were quit high and did not react to the pain of the venom as intensely as most. Aro and Carlisle looked at each other in amazement; neither had ever had an experience as this. This only confirmed that Kendall was meant to be with them in their world.

The next three days Carlisle pampered and took care of Kendall as she continued to go through her difficult transition. Aro spent this time covering up their tracks and placing evidence that looked like Kendall was kidnapped and killed. Aro didn't want Kendall's human father to continue looking for the duchess. With no surprise Aro succeeded and found it to be four days later. Aro walked into his room to find the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his experienced old eyes upon. Kendall's once olive colored skin was now white as fresh snow, her blue eyes turned violet and her black hair deepened to a blue-black and went strait to having loose curls at the ends. As beautiful as Kendall was as a human, her beauty has now grown ten fold as she transitioned completely to a vampire.

Aro instructed the help to bring up all of Kendall's clothing to his room. He had Jane shop at night for their newest addition. Jane was not happy about it whatsoever but knew better than to disobey orders from Aro. Aro instructed his help to dress Kendall and then instructed Kendall to meet himself and Carlisle downstairs to start her first lesson in hunting. As vampires were as quick as they were Kendall was dressed to the 9 in mere moments it seemed. The doors opened and in walked Kendall. Everyone turned to see the newest member and every one of them but Jane found Kendall to be absolutely breathtaking. Aro appeared suddenly by Kendall's side and took her hand to kiss it and to see her current thoughts. Aro was pleased to learn she was happy and at peace with him. Aro told Kendall that being a co-creator to her, he and Carlisle would teach her to hunt in both their unique ways. Aro would show her how to hunt for human as Carlisle would show her how to hunt and survive by animal blood. Aro agreed to this because he figured it would only enhance her abilities to be taught in more ways than one to survive.

(Everyone, I promise for those of you waiting for that really good spanking scene or two, its coming)


	3. Chapter 3

Aro was going to start Kendall's training first. The streets were dark and quiet, perfect environment for a vampire's playground. Aro took Kendall just outside the town bar for he loved the taste of liquor infested blood. He also knew Kendall loved the wild side of life and too would appreciate the fine taste. It wasn't long until a young man came stumbling out of the loon. Aro instructed Kendall to watch him closely as he hunted this young man and the next one out was all hers. The hunt was on. The young man sobered up very quickly when Aro appeared suddenly in front of him. The man attempted to run and just like a cat and mouse Aro loved the chase and allowed the young man to run himself down a pitch black alley. Kendall was right by Aro's side the entire time watching and learning. Aro grew tired of the chase and fed on his victim but only took in a few drinks. He stood there with the powerless man still with a heartbeat and motioned for Kendall to finish drinking. Aro knew Kendall would need some energy for her solo hunt that she was about to have. The heartbeat of their prey stopped and it was then Kendall stopped feeding but not without protest. Aro gently ran his fingers through Kendall's hair and with a very small gesture to stop. Kendall stopped and asked why she couldn't continue. Aro informed his newest student that it was unsafe to drink the blood once the heartbeat stopped. Blood from the dead will only make you sick, very sick Aro explained. Kendall understood and they both went back and waited for the next victim to stumble out.

Kendall knew even when she was human she never had any trouble coaxing men into doing whatever she wanted. Kendall asked Aro if she could try it her way. Aro figured it would be fine since he was right there in case something went wrong so he gave her permission to try it her way. One thing Kendall loved was teasing men, she found it to be absolutely delightful; knowing they wanted her so badly yet not being able to have her was thrilling. The next man came out; he was about 19, thick brown hair, big brown eyes, very handsome. Kendall found it almost a shame to take his life. Kendall asked Aro if it was truly necessary to kill their prey. Aro informed Kendall that she must always finish what she started. He told her it was okay to tease to a point but once you begin feeding then you must complete the kill. Aro told her it was how they keep their secrecy as vampires. If you keep your victims alive then they will no doubt send out a hunt to try and drive all the vampires away. It would just be a complete mess and it's why you must never ever allow a human prey to stay alive instructed Aro. Aro decided that message was extremely important for Kendall to learn and put his index finger under Kendall's chin to guide her eyes in direct contact with his. Looking Kendall directly in her eyes Aro told her that if she was to ever disobey and break the rule of not finishing her kill she would receive a spanking she would never forget. Kendall replied, "Yes Sir, I promise." Kendall decided she really didn't want to test Aro on that threat, at least not this soon in their relationship. "Alright, let's get back to your present hunting lesson," said Aro. "I'm right here and will be by your side in a split second if you need me," comforted Aro. Kendall nodded and walked over to her victim. Kendall was a natural at seduction and as breathtaking as she was to other vampires she was even more so to humans. "Excuse me Sir," Kendall said softly. The young man looked at Kendall and his heart did begin to race faster but it was due to her immaculate beauty and not because he was frightened. "Ma'am, how can I help you?" asked the young victim. Kendall didn't say another word she simply coaxed her prey closer to her willingly using nothing more than her alluring violet colored eyes and sexy sly smile. Still not saying a word she took her prey by the hand and guided him over to the dark shadows where her creator was waiting. Aro never showed himself as he wanted to see exactly how Kendall would handle her first real kill all on her own. Without warning Kendall pushed her prey up against the wall but used restraint as she knew her strength was now a hundred times stronger than a human. Killing her victim by pushing him in a brick wall was not her goal; she simply wanted to show her prey that she was now in charge. Fear finally kicked in with her victim but still, being truly captivated by her beauty he couldn't help but not find any desire to run. Kendall felt his lack of desire to run and loosened her grip on his arms. Kendall was nose to nose with her victim, gliding her lips passed his but without fulfilling the desire to complete any kiss. This was Kendall's form of cat and mouse and loved every second of it. Her desire overcame her as she could hear her prey's blood running through his veins. She looked at her victim one last time in his eyes and said "goodbye." With a sudden look of confusion on her victims face Kendall drew her attention to his delectable neck and began to feed. Her victim screamed from the venom but at the same time there was a tone of pleasure in his voice. Aro couldn't help but be overwhelmingly proud and impressed of his new student capabilities to lure her victim so easily to her. Kendall stopped feeding the second she felt her prey's heart stop beating. "Mmmmm, he tasted so sweet," confessed Kendall as she gave her new father a smile with blood stained lips. Aro smiled back and quickly fed on one more victim as he didn't get his fill since he shared his first meal with his beautiful young protégée. Aro informed Kendall the feeding they just had should last a couple of days and next time she would be hunting with Carlisle and learning his way of hunting.

Kendall and Aro returned to their home where Carlisle was waiting for them. Carlisle had no choice but to accept that his first creation would feed on human half the time as he shared the responsibility with Aro. Carlisle couldn't help but still be disgusted by the idea. He knew Aro would be able to hear but took Kendall by the hand and sternly walked her over to a private area anyway. Carlisle leaned down and eye to eye told Kendall that on the days she was hunting with him she was not allowed to feed on any human. Carlisle told her sternly that if she disobeyed him he would not hesitate to put her over his knee for a good sound spanking. This was Kendall's second spanking threat in one night. Kendall was starting to have doubts about having two father figures in her life but didn't put too much worry into it. Kendall decided it just made her that much luckier.

_(Spoiler alert, the next chapter the threat of a spanking will be turned into an actual reality) _


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Warning, this chapter contains sexual activity and graphic spanking scene)**_

Four months have passed since Kendall joined the world of vampires. Kendall was able to refrain herself from getting in any trouble and making the spanking threats from Aro and Carlisle come true. This had been a record for Kendall as she was always a bit of a wild child since her birth as a human. By time she reached the point of her birth as a vampire, her wild nature had only intensified ten fold. Kendall was wild but far from stupid. She wasn't about to test the threats of her new father's until she grew to know their basic characterizes first.

Kendall observed Carlisle to be very nurturing by nature. He was always fair, always loving and kind. On occasion Kendall did test Carlisle's patients but once she got that stern look from Carlisle she put herself in check. Kendall knew Carlisle would never just spank her for no good reason, and it really had to take a lot to get him to that point. Kendall chose to not take it that far…for now.

Aro, to Kendall, was caring; but, she saw the side of Aro that wasn't so nice to others. Kendall never felt her own life was in danger with Aro. She did however know his strength and didn't really care to feel that strength on her vulnerable bare bottom. Aro wasn't as patient as Carlisle and there were a couple of times Kendall pushed Aro just enough for a couple of swats on her bottom but it certainly wasn't any real spanking. Thankful for Kendall, Aro too would have to be pushed to the limit to truly punish his little girl.

A couple of weeks flew by and Kendall was finally at the point where she just couldn't take it much longer. Kendall wanted to really play. She wanted some real adventure in her life. It was only noon but it was gloomy outside so Kendall took advantage of the pour weather and went out right in the middle of the day to see what kind of fun she could find. Alec had a crush on Kendall the moment he laid eyes on her and would always do anything she asked. Alec knew she belonged to Aro and Carlisle and would never dream of acting on his impulses to be with Kendall in any other way accept as her big brother. Alec thought he had successfully hidden his true desire to Kendall. Kendall has always had suitors and knew very well what it looked like. Kendall never let on that she knew Alec's true feelings but did decide to take advantage of it and coaxed Alec in helping her sneak out to play on her own without the constant eye of Aro or Carlisle. Alec was very hesitant as he knew if Kendall got caught it wouldn't just be her bottom on the line. It wasn't too difficult for Kendall to get Alec to agree to help her. Kendall simply had to shoot her sweetest, most innocent, angelic look onto Alec and with a few bats of her eyes; he was putty in her hands.

Alec knew when Aro and Carlisle would be pre-occupied with Volturi business and alerted Kendall when it was safe to go outside. Alec told her she had one hour and she better be back or it would be both of them praying for Aro and Carlisle's mercy. Kendall agreed and was off in lightening speed.

Kendall was in town for only moments when she found just the kind of adventure she was craving. He was about nineteen, tall, nice build, thick brown hair, big brown eyes; he was the Blacksmith in town. Kendall kept her pace with the surrounding human's and made her way over to her new friend. With the look of the Cheshire cat Kendall threw out a smile the blacksmith would never forget. The name of the blacksmith was Hayden. Hayden was mesmerized by Kendall's beauty and wasn't able to say much at first. Hayden was finally able to muster the words that she had an eerie resemblance of the former duchess who had been murdered a few months previous. Kendall gave out a little chuckle and pointed out how much lighter skinned she was than the former duchess. With that Hayden didn't press the issue; he just didn't want her to leave. It was then the town clock rang and Kendall knew she had to be back to the Volturi before she would be missed by her creators. Kendall told Hayden she would be back in a day or two and left suddenly.

Alec was waiting at the doors with fear in his eyes. Kendall asked if she was safe and with a deep breath of relief Alec assured her she made it back in perfect timing. It was only moments later when Aro stepped out and noticed how his youngest was just coming in from outside. Aro asked his little angel what she was doing. Kendall replied that she was simply getting some fresh air since the sun didn't care to show itself. Aro accepted her dishonest words and gave her a kiss on the forehead then continued his previous business. Kendall was so grateful that her father was too distracted with his work to focus his attention on her thoughts when he gave her that small kiss. On Kendall's way up to her bedroom she ran into Carlisle who was also in the middle of a project. Carlisle always made time for his girl and asked Kendall how her day was going. Kendall replied it was going great and was just going to do some reading. Carlisle smiled and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. The relationship she now had with Aro and Carlisle was so drastically different than it had been since the first night she was turned into another creature of the night. It was a lustful and passionate relationship in the very beginning and both Aro and Carlisle were certainly much more like lovers than any parental figure. It changed once they both began to teach Kendall how to hunt. The lust they both had turned into a pure caring loving relationship and have not been with Kendall sexually since. Kendall accepted this role better anyhow as she knew she still needed a father (or two) and decided she would satisfy her wild side with a boy just like the blacksmith she met earlier. Kendall went up to her room, shut her door and the biggest smile grew upon her face. She got away with it. Kendall loved the rush she was presently feeling and couldn't wait to see just how much she could get away with.

Two days later, at dusk, Alec gave the clear for Kendall do go to town and this time she had two hours but still better make sure it wasn't a second later. Kendall was appreciative of Alec's help and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Alec was taken back but quickly recovered and told Kendall he was happy to help her as long as she was happy. She assured her big brother that she was and quickly made her way to town to meet Hayden.

Hayden greeted Kendall with a huge smile and Kendall informed Hayden they didn't have much time. Kendall simply told Hayden that her father didn't like her out alone and just needed some space and had to sneak out. Hayden easily accepted this and brought Kendall back to his humble little home. Kendall was glad to see that Hayden lived alone and wouldn't have to worry about anyone else seeing her. Kendall had no intention on following through with her first instincts and simply just using Hayden to feed on. Kendall grew to like Hayden and decided she would just have to use her power of manipulation and always make sure Hayden would never remember all of the details from her visits.

Kendall and Hayden quickly made it to the bed, clothes flying off in mere seconds and just like that Hayden was inside and showing Kendall just how much he liked her. Kendall loved every groove of Hayden's rhythm but knew she couldn't take much more and had to switch positions and be on top. Once on top Kendall began her own rhythm and just as she grew to climax her fangs dropped and didn't hesitate to bury them into Hayden's neck. Hayden screamed from the mixed feeling of pain and pleasure. Kendall stopped short as to make sure not to take too much blood from her new found lover. Kendall finished and then suddenly Hayden scurried off from the bed and into a scared helpless position in the nearest corner. Kendall was right by his side and assured Hayden all was okay and he was safe. Kendall looked deep into his eyes and didn't look away once until she knew Hayden believed exactly what he was only allowed to believe and remember. Once Hayden was no longer afraid Kendall knew her manipulation worked and proceeded to tell Hayden that she had to get back home quickly.

Kendall made it back and again made it all the way to her room without deduction of her previous naughty deed from either of her fathers. This went on for a few more weeks and Kendall was having a blast.

Kendall was on her way back home like every other time carrying a huge smile on her face as she was growing to really love Hayden. This time Alec was waiting for her at the door along with Aro and Carlisle. Kendall's smile instantly disappeared and a strong fear took over her body. Kendall saw the worried look in Carlisle's eyes and the disappointed look in Aro's face. Alec had given Kendall the look of just how sorry he was. Kendall was not upset with him as she knew her father Aro simply had to take a hold of his hands to read his thoughts. Alec had no power over it and Kendall did not have any ill will over him. Kendall shot Alec a look that she knew it wasn't his fault and assured him she was not upset with him. She suddenly realized what she had done by asking for Alec's help and seeing now the trouble she had put him in. Kendall looked at Alec now and gave him the look of how sorry she was. Aro took Kendall's hand as Carlisle took Alec's hand and both led the two naughty children upstairs. The moment they were all upstairs Aro, being the leader over everyone, informed that first Alec was going to be punished by Carlisle in his room while he took Kendall in her room and administered her consequences. Carlisle agreed and then added that once that was done he and Aro would switch rooms and then again further administer their punishment. Alec and Kendall just looked at each other with absolute terror in their eyes. Kendall has never been spanked by either of her father's and could only anticipate just how much it was going to hurt. Alec had been spanked quit a few times by Aro's hand and knew just how strong he was and how much it would hurt. Alec could only figure Carlisle was just as strong and the spanking would be just as painful at the very least.

While Aro and Kendall walked into her room Carlisle took Alec again by his hand and walked him into Alec's own room. Alec sat on his bed and Carlisle immediately sat right next to him and asked to hear his side of the story. Alec explained that he was simply trying to help his sister release some built up energy. Alec figured if she was only gone an hour here and there she really couldn't get herself in that much trouble. Carlisle only shook his head for he knew it only took a mere second to get in trouble if you welcomed it into your life as Kendall and Alec did. Carlisle explained how dangerous it was for Kendall and how dangerous it was for Alec to allow his little sister to roam carefree in town unsupervised. Carlisle acknowledged he wasn't Alec's father but Kendall was his daughter and he was Alec's elder and had to respect his position as so. Alec knew better than to dare protest. Without much more to add Carlisle instructed Alec to stand in front of him and Alec did not hesitate to obey. Carlisle bared Alec's bottom and placed him firmly on his lap. Being over anyone else's lap but Aro's Alec felt a bit embarrassed but understood how he got in the position he was previously in. Carlisle began the spanking onto Alec's vulnerable young bottom and with that Alec was so very sorry. Carlisle's smacks weren't _as_ intense as Aro's but it surly wasn't that much of a difference. The sting was growing more and more intense as Carlisle continued to spank the naughty boy for foolishly allowing himself to be manipulated by a pretty face, even if it was family. Alec began to sob and with that Carlisle stopped just as quickly as he started. Carlisle knew Aro's hand would soon be administering another spanking on the boy and knew with that Alec would learn his lesson. Being the nurturer that Carlisle was he turned Alec over and sat him on his lap and hugged him. Carlisle told him that he now forgave him and then instructed him to stand in the corner and wait for his father.

Carlisle just closed the door to Alec's bedroom as Aro just closed the door to Kendall's. Aro didn't bother to ask Kendall for her story he took her hands into his as Kendall sat with tears already in her eyes. Aro saw the whole story and with that learned her relations with a human boy. Aro noticed how she was growing feelings for him but it would not matter, it was far too dangerous. Aro also noticed how well of a job Kendall did with manipulating Hayden to the point that their secret was safe as far as all vampires went. For the sake of his daughters heart he would allow Hayden to live. With that Aro sighed and opened his eyes and then sat down right next to Kendall. Aro explained to Kendall that as much as he understood how Kendall needed to get out and test the waters of fate, it was simply far too dangerous and she could have gotten herself or others in extreme danger. Aro explained that even though she had been his daughter for only a few months now, she had his heart forever and couldn't bare the thought of losing her. Kendall couldn't have felt more horrible for breaking both of her fathers' hearts. This was so much worse than any spanking ever could be. With that Aro instructed Kendall to undress down to her undergarments. Kendall obeyed and stood there with nothing more than a short body slip and thigh highs. Kendall was always breathtaking but Aro would not allow his daughters angelic look to change his mind about giving her a spanking she would not soon forget. With that Aro sat on the bed and positioned his little girl comfortably. As petite as Kendall was she fit over his lap perfectly. The spanking began and immediately Kendall began to squirm and beg her father to stop. A spanking from a vampire was so much more intense than she had ever experienced from her human father. The spanking continued for a good time but Aro stopped, remembering that Carlisle still needed his turn in spanking _their_ little girl. Kendall's beautiful little bottom felt like fire as Aro positioned her up and told her to wait in the corner for Carlisle. Before he let her go Aro placed his hands on Kendall's shoulders and kissed her softly on her forehead telling her how much he loved her and had now forgiven her. Kendall felt better for Aro but knew she still had to face her other father. It was almost too much to bear.

Aro and Carlisle passed each other in the hall and gave each other a look that said how hard it was to be a parent. Aro opened Alec's door and walked in to see his son standing in the corner with a very red bottom. Aro sat on the bed. "Explain yourself to me son," instructed Aro. Alec turned from the corner and ran into Aro's arms. Sobbing, "I'm so sorry daddy, I know what I did was wrong, I just wanted Kendall to think I was a cool big brother." It was only in private Aro allowed Alec to call him father, dad or even daddy. Aro considered Alec as his son but didn't want others to feel he gave Alec favoritism and made sure when others around he was to be acknowledged as Master or Sir. "Daddy, truly, I am sorry. Carlisle spanked me really hard and I learned my lesson. Please daddy, please reconsider," pleaded Alec. "Now Alec, what kind of father would I be if I did not follow through with my word?" asked Aro. Aro already knew Alec had been lectured enough and proceeded to place his son over his lap. Alec was now in a familiar place but did not hesitate to try and squirm off his father's lap as his bottom was already burning from Carlisle's hand. Aro simply sighed as he knew his son's attempts to flee were simply futile. Aro began his turn of spanking his son. Carlisle had already taken care of most of Alec's bottom so Aro finished with a few on Alec's bottom but mostly on Alec's far upper thighs. Alec's thigh's were so much tenderer and cried out in pain and was begging his father to stop. Finally, it was over. Alec just collapsed over Aro's lap from pure exhaustion. Aro lifted his son, turned him over and cradled him in his arms and just let Alec cry as long as he had to. He wishes he could have also cradled Kendall but knew Carlisle would handle it just fine and would get his chance to properly hold his little girl soon enough.

Aro had just left Kendall's room and shortly after, in walked Carlisle. Kendall turned to see the sadness in her father's eyes. Carlisle proceeded to tell Kendall almost as Aro did that he could not handle it if she was taken away from him forever. Kendall knew now just how wrong she was for what she did. She softly placed herself into Carlisle's open arms and knew she deserved to be spanked even further for what she had done. Carlisle walked Kendall over to her bed and easily placed his petite little girl over his lap. Like Aro, Carlisle knew Kendall had been lectured enough and just wanted to get this over with. Kendall's bottom was already so red from her spanking by Aro. Carlisle gave Kendall a good solid spanking but it didn't last long, just long enough to get his point across. Kendall understood his point loud and clear. Kendall was crying so hard and so loud. Carlisle took Kendall in his arms and cradled her for a good long time.

It wasn't but a few days later Carlisle had made a decision that would affect Kendall's life deeply.

_**(Everyone please let me know what you think. I would love to read your reviews!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer, I do not own any part of Twilight. Also, thank you for those reviews….it means a lot to me! **___

Carlisle found Kendall in the garden; she always loved the smell of roses. Carlisle gave out a huge sigh; this wasn't going to be easy for him to do. Kendall looked up and found her father suddenly standing right next to her. She gave him a huge smile and offered the rose in her hand to him and said, "Just because I love you." It killed Carlisle but he knew his journey couldn't end there at the Volturi. Carlisle took the rose with a smile on his lips but with true sadness in his eyes. Kendall noticed right away and asked what was wrong. Carlisle took Kendall by the hand and walked her over to the nearest bench where they both sat down. Carlisle positioned himself to face Kendall and took her petite hands into his. Kendall was getting really scared and begged him to tell her what was on his mind.

"Kendall, baby, I want you to first understand that no matter what you will always be my first daughter. I love you very much."

"I love you too daddy," Kendall replied now more nervous than ever.

Carlisle proceeded to let Kendall know that it was time for him to leave the Volturi and to complete his family. Carlisle explained that he would always be her father but he just couldn't live under the same roof as Aro and the others. He just couldn't handle being around so much killing of humans. Carlisle explained he did not hate Aro and would always share the title of her father with him to Kendall. Kendall was torn as she wanted more than anything to leave with Carlisle but also couldn't bear the thought of leaving Aro either. Carlisle made it easy for her. He told her that he wanted her to stay with Aro until he truly settled down with at least a wife. Carlisle explained that it was only fair to her and to Aro this way since the main point of Carlisle leaving was to really find himself and to complete his true calling in life. Carlisle just knew there were others out there that needed him. "I promise you baby, I promise when the time is right I will let you know," explained Carlisle. Kendall began to just sob in Carlisle's arms and he held her for as long as he could. It was breaking his heart but Carlisle had to go, the voice inside him was just too strong to ignore any longer.

Carlisle left that night and Kendall was truly crushed. Aro did all he could to ease Kendall's pain but her hurt and anger was just too much. The first couple of months Aro let Kendall get away with almost anything because he knew his little girl was hurting. It had been several months since Carlisle left and Kendall's acting out was only getting worse. One night Aro just lost it. Kendall was arguing with Alec and Jane and when Aro attempted to break up the fight Kendall exploded emotionally. She yelled at Aro and became the most disrespectful teenager you could imagine. Worst of all she had done this in front of the others which only made it look like Aro had no control over her. This was unacceptable for his position as a leader and knew Kendall would only continue her own self misery if he did not take immediate action. "That's it, demanded Aro, this stops now!" Kendall was still upset but became very aware of just how far she pushed her limit. Aro didn't even bother taking Kendall up to her room. He grabbed Kendall by the arm, walked up to his throne, sat down, without lecture placed Kendall over his lap; before Kendall could blink her bottom had become bare and Aro was giving her the hardest spanking she has ever experienced. Kendall was crying uncontrollably but never once asked her father to stop. Kendall knew she deserved every bit of it but mainly she needed this spanking because for the first time since Carlisle left she was really feeling connected with Aro again. Kendall needed Aro now more than ever and finally he was giving her the real fatherly love she craved. It was true parental love. Aro finally stopped and within seconds just cradled his little girl until she stopped trembling due to recently just being out of control emotionally.

Over the next century Kendall and Aro grew very close as father and daughter. There was one habit of Kendall's that drove Aro absolutely mad and had no one to blame but Carlisle. The night Carlisle left was the last time Kendall ever fed on a human. Kendall would only feed on animals. She explained to her father that animals were much more of a challenge anyhow and humans were boring. With a human male she simply had to bat her eyes and they would be at her side willing to do anything she said. "What kind of challenge is that," asked Kendall? Aro would just roll his eyes in disgust but loved his daughter too much to enforce his rule that he did with everyone else under him and that was to have a healthy diet of human blood.

During the past century there was never a day Carlisle didn't think about Kendall. He missed her deeply but knew he would have to be settled first before having her back in his life. Carlisle earned for a child by his side more than ever since he now had a taste of it from Kendall. It was during this time Edward came into his life and due to circumstances Carlisle turned Edward and he became his son. It wasn't too long after he met Esme and then the others followed, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper and then most recent, Bella. It was now the year 2008 and Carlisle was telling Esme just how much he still missed his first little girl, Kendall. It was six in the evening; all six of the kids were working on their homework when there was a knock on the door. Carlisle had already left to his study to finish some work from the hospital. Esme answered the door and right in front of her stood one of the most beautiful young girls she had ever seen. All of Esme's daughters were beautiful but Kendall just had this innate charisma about her that only enhanced her natural beauty that much more. She was dressed in modern clothing but could tell the clothing was much more European than what she saw other American teenage girls wearing. Everything was designer which led Esme to believe this girl no doubt was very well taken care of financially. She had long, thick black hair, bright violet eyes and very petite and with confidence that just screamed; "Kendall," asked Esme? Kendall gave Esme the biggest smile because it could only mean that Esme knew her through Carlisle's description. "Yes, is Carlisle home," Kendall asked as politely as she could? Esme was so delighted because she knew now Carlisle would finally feel complete. Esme smiled and gestured for Kendall to come in and then shut the door behind her. Esme whispered that they should be really quiet because she wanted to surprise Carlisle. Kendall agreed it would be fun and remained very quiet as she walked upstairs with Esme. Once they both made it to the living room all six of her brothers and sisters looked up and were each dumbfounded by Kendall's mere presence. Esme drew her index finger to her lips and gave them a shooshing sound. With that Esme raised her voice just a bit and asked for Carlisle to join her in the living room for a quick minute. Carlisle walked in but with his head down in a patients file before looking up to see what his wife needed. Carlisle looked up from the file and stopped dead in his tracks. Carlisle couldn't believe his little girl was finally back in his life. Carlisle threw the file down on the nearest table and leaped over to Kendall just to swoop her up in his arms and hug and kiss on her for several moments. Both Alice and Rosalie just looked at each other and neither were too happy as their father was treating this stranger like he did with them. "Ummm daddy, questioned Alice, would you please fill us all in?" Carlisle turned to his other children and apologized for his rudeness. "Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rosey and Bella I would like to introduce you to your little sister, Kendall," exclaimed Carlisle with absolute delight in his voice. All three of the boys had no problem accepting their new beautiful little sister into their lives but the girls thought a bit differently. Kendall was not at all surprised about the reaction of her sisters but knew to never put much energy into igniting jealousy and simply started doing what she was so naturally great at doing, she charmed them. With a bright smile Kendall looked directly at her new sisters and assured them all they would all become great friends. Rosealie asked how she could claim such a thing when she barely knew them. Kendall smirked and said because when Aro introduced me to Jane as her new sister she gave me a small glimpse of her special power and it was quite a jolt I admit. Truly, it didn't take that long for Jane to see I was not there to steal away the father she had first but only to be the sister she never had. Everyone in the room knew of the reputation Jane had with her powers. When they all heard that Jane could actually like her then she must be worth knowing. Alice and Rosey still weren't thrilled just yet but they were at least being open-minded. Bella was still not even turned just yet so she had bigger problems to think about. With all of the excitement it finally registered with Carlisle to ask Kendall what Aro thought of her being with him. Kendall just chuckled and said he was okay with it. In fact he had a message for him. "Really, asked Carlisle, what is the message?" "I took care of our daughter for the last century; you get her for the next one." Carlisle and Kendall just laughed. Carlisle said he was more than happy to take his turn. Esme already knew the details but all of Kendall's new siblings were very curious to know how Kendall had two fathers. Without giving all the details Carlisle simply explained that when he and Aro first noticed Kendall they both wanted her in their life and instead of fighting each other we both turned Kendall at the same time. "What you're saying is neither of you really knows who truly turned her," acknowledged Emmet. Carlisle didn't deny how it looked but confessed that he rather have Kendall that way than not at all. They all accepted their father's answer and left it at that.

Alice couldn't help but notice how fashionable her new sister was and asked Kendall where she shopped. Kendall laughed and said she never shopped. She had the best modern human designers create outfits just for her. Kendall explained that Aro didn't care for humans at all but trusted in her gift to manipulate human's thoughts and knew the vampire secret was safe as they never found out who I really was. As far as they knew Aro was their King and they were designing for a Princess. Carlisle couldn't help but be slightly concerned at this point realizing just how much Aro must have spoiled Kendall. Yes, Carlisle had plenty of money to keep all of his children happy but he wasn't about to allow any of his children to have their clothes designed just for them. Carlisle believed in all of them being a lot more grounded to real life. Carlisle also knew that even as a human Kendall was part of royalty and knew it would probably take about a century before she could really accept being part of a family that didn't have maids to do every little thing for her. Without knowledge of Kendall's eating habits he couldn't help but assume that she fed purely on human blood since she had been with only Aro for so long. In his mind he knew it would take a little work but knew Kendall was worth it and now he knew his family was complete. On that last thought he also realized Kendall didn't seem to be bothered by Bella's human presence as Jasper had been for so long.

Carlisle invited Kendall to sit down with the other children so they could get to know each other. Kendall sat down at the end of the table and had Bella on one side and Edward on the other. Suddenly Kendall sniffed the air and claimed something smelled really good and looked directly at Bella. Everyone tensed up and was in ready stance to protect Bella from a vampire that they believed fed off of human blood. Kendall noticed and laughed while telling everyone they could relax, she didn't feed on humans. Carlisle was surprised and very proud at the same time. Carlisle asked how Aro let her get away feeding off of only animals and Kendall explained that it was just one of those things he wasn't going to fight me on. Kendall explained that Aro told her he didn't like her choice of diet but as long as she was happy and remained to be healthy then he would allow it. It was their secret though, as far as Alec and Jane knew she fed off of humans. Aro didn't want to appear unfair even though it was obvious he showed favoritism. Carlisle asked what made her choose animals over human. Kendall explained that at first she did it because it was to honor Carlisle and soon discovered that it was actually more of a challenge to hunt animals over humans. Kendall said humans were stupid and then just looked over at Bella and said, "No offence." Bella said there wasn't any taken and kind of scoffed. Carlisle immediately reprimanded his daughter. "Kendall, in my house you will have respect for human life and even though you don't feed off of them I can see you don't have much respect for them. Humans are creatures who deserve to be on this earth just as much as we do if not even more so," claimed Carlisle. Kendall wasn't about to get on her father's bad side now that she was finally back in his life and said she would do her best to look at humans in a new light. Carlisle accepted her answer as he knew she had lived the way she did for over a century and it would take time to adjust. Carlisle also had a strong feeling that there was a very good chance Kendall would again be introduced to his lap sometime in the near future. Never the less, he was happy she was finally home.

"Well, your timing is actually very good, stated Esme, school just started only a week ago so you won't be too far behind." Kendall jumped up in shock and with horror asked, "What!" Carlisle knew Aro had home schooled Kendall so he could see where her shock was coming from. Regardless, she was showing disrespect to her Esme and that was one of the main rules in his house, it was to be respectful of each other and especially to their elders. Carlisle's face grew stern and memories came quickly floating back in Kendall's mind and quickly sat back down and apologized to Esme without Carlisle actually saying one word. Everyone else was in shock to see how easily Kendall obeyed. Little did they know Kendall just had to settle in for awhile first before letting her wild side completely loose.

The next morning Carlisle drove Kendall to school and registered her as a sophomore at the high school. Kendall was not at all happy having to be surrounded by humans all day like that. Kendall attached herself mostly to Jasper whenever she could. Jasper had a way of really being the kind of big brother that would truly do anything for her. Jasper reminded her of her brother back in Italy, Alec. Alice had her visions and knew that Kendall hanging on Jasper was simply because she was uncomfortable and felt the safest with him. Alice knew she didn't have to worry about Kendall trying to take her man.

Kendall made it a whole week at school but was becoming very agitated. Carlisle tried to assure his little girl that the transition would take some time and promised that soon enough she would feel a lot more at ease. The following Monday at school would be sure to put Kendall back in a very familiar spot, Carlisle's lap. Her name was Lora and before Kendall she had been the best dressed and very popular girl in school. Lora saw Kendall as a true threat and shot Kendall an evil look as they passed each other in the hall. It was only a little over a week but never ever had Kendall been subjected to not only having to be around so many humans but just regular everyday average humans at best. Kendall saw Lora's look and snapped. Just as Lora passed by Kendall quickly turned and grabbed Lora's hair. Kendall knew she could kill her in a split second and had enough control to not take it that far. Kendall simply wanted to send a message to Lora and it was to stop giving her dirty looks because she was sick of it. Kendall pulled Lora's hair pretty hard but didn't do anything else until Lora retaliated. Both started hitting each other, pulling each others hair and scratching each other. Kendall instinctively kept her true strength at bay and made sure to not put Lora in the hospital. Before long Jasper and Edward were pulling the girls off of each other. Both Jasper and Edward told Kendall to calm down. From there Kendall and Lora were in the principal's office waiting for their parents to have a talk with all of them.

Carlisle was seeing a patient when he was called over the loud speaker that he had a call that needed to be answered right away. Carlisle figured it was Emmet or even Roselie. Once Carlisle learned it was Kendall he was surprised that she was getting in trouble and so early at that and became very upset. Thirty minutes later Kendall looked up and saw the look on her father's face and knew it would be awhile before she sat comfortably again.


	6. Chapter 6

Carlisle drove Kendall home and neither said a word to one another. Kendall knew she was in big trouble and Carlisle was trying his best to just keep calm. Kendall started to feel really ashamed. She knew she was better than to let someone push her buttons like she did. She was born a duchess and treated like a princess and with that upbringing she was always taught to just walk away. Even when Kendall was being raised by Aro, he taught her to keep her temper under control. Losing control in any situation will never get you what you want or need. Kendall was very angry with herself; but, unfortunately her sixteen year old hormones were acting up and the last thing on Kendall's mind was to be mature about everything.

They drive into the garage and no one is home. Kendall's teenage hormones were still running strong. Kendall refused to get out of the car, she just sat there pouting. Carlisle knew he was being tested. Kendall's was displaying a normal behavior for going through such a huge transition. Carlisle also knew if anytime he was to go easy on her would not be now. Kendall had to learn what she could and couldn't get away with and fighting was definitely against house rules. Carlisle stood outside of Kendall's door and told her to get out of the car immediately. Kendall hesitated but seeing the look on Carlisle's face she knew if she didn't get out he would just drag her out. Kendall got out of the car and stormed into the house. Kendall was beside herself, she was so upset with what she did and letting Carlisle down just made things so much worse. Instead of expressing how sorry she was Kendall let her anger overwhelm her until she just couldn't see straight. Carlisle told Kendall to go up to her room and wait for him. Kendall slammed her backpack on the floor, stomped her foot, crossed her arms and yelled, "No!" Carlisle was taken back for a minute but then quickly got the upper hand. Carlisle spun Kendall around, bent her over his arm, lifted her skirt and gave her several really good smacks on her panty covered firm bottom. Kendall was no stranger to a spanking but each time she's always surprised how much it truly hurts. Carlisle again told Kendall to go to her room and this time she obeyed without hesitation. Kendall went to her room rubbing her bottom the whole way. She sat on the bed and flipped immediately onto her stomach. Carlisle waited about ten minutes before going up to Kendall's room; he was very upset with her.

Kendall heard a knock on her bedroom door and as Carlisle walked in Kendall practically flew off her bed and ran into Carlisle's arms telling him how sorry she was for behaving so horribly. Carlisle let out a huge sigh of relief; he was thinking that the Kendall he used to know had completely changed for the worst. Carlisle guided Kendall over to the bed and sat down and then sat Kendall onto his lap to talk to her while holding her. Carlisle didn't even have to ask what happened before Kendall started just telling him everything. She mentioned that when she was in the hall way at school she was feeling claustrophobic and she was fighting urges because so many of the other students smelled so sweet and even though she only fed on animals she still had a strong urge to feed on human blood. Kendall explained it was at that moment she was fighting all of these urges when Lora walked by and gave her this really dirty look. It just made her lose all control and she was very sorry. Carlisle just held his little girl in his arms and let her sob into his arms. He began to think that perhaps the little spanking she got downstairs would be satisfactory and felt she had learned her lesson. Carlisle explained he wasn't going to spank her this time for the fight as it was her first offence but if it were to happen again than she would get a spanking that she would not soon forget. Kendall was very relieved and gave Carlisle a huge hug around his neck and again told him how sorry she was. Just then Esme came home so Carlisle kissed Kendall on the forehead and went downstairs to greet his wife. Kendall knew deep down she needed Carlisle to follow through with that second spanking but she wasn't about to go and tell him that. She told herself she would actually try to behave herself and really hoped she would be able to. Later when the rest of her siblings came home from school she spoke with Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Kendall knew the second best caregiver to look after her best interest was always a big brother. Alec back in Italy confirmed this as Kendall's big brother there. Kendall now had three new big brothers and was hoping they would be just as responsive. Kendall was happy to find out that all three of them were more than happy to get her through this new transition and to do their best to help keep her out of trouble. Kendall gave each of them a hug and went back up to her room to listen to music and read fashion magazines.

The next couple of weeks went by pretty smoothly. With her brother's help Kendall was able to get to all of her classes and make it through school without wanting to tear anyone's head off. Kendall could feel inside she was getting restless and knew she had to have a little extra fun or be completely miserable. It was after school and all six of the Cullen kids were in the school parking lot getting ready to head home. Kendall was standing next to Jasper and was becoming very antsy and Jasper could feel it. Jasper just watched her to see what she might do next. Being that Kendall was practically a magnet to all men it was not surprising that the captain of the football team approached her with a nervous but big smile. His name was Bryce and was transferred from another high school outside of Forks just for his great football talent. His father worked from home so the move really wasn't that much trouble. As Petite as Kendall was Bryce towered over her being that he was 6'3 to her 5'0. Bryce was almost as beautiful as a vampire. He was tall, chiseled, dark thick brown hair and long eye lashes surrounding his bright emerald green eyes. All three of Kendall's brothers' immediately stood by her side when Bryce walked up. Bryce almost backed off but then found the courage to keep going. Bryce had noticed Kendall the very first day she started school but didn't have enough nerve to talk to her until today. Edward read his thoughts and found it amusing and realized he was just a boy with a crush and met no harm to Kendall or any of them for that matter. Edward let the others know it was okay and they all eased up. Bryce asked if he could speak to Kendall in private. Jasper spoke up and said it was okay but to stay in sight. Kendall followed Bryce a few cars away. "You have very protective brothers, don't you," acquired Bryce? Kendall just smiled in agreement. Bryce then proceeded to ask Kendall out for that Saturday night to a party. Kendall told Bryce she would love to and they exchanged phone numbers. Just the few moments she had spent with Bryce, Kendall knew he was a little different than most humans but not in a way as if she was being warned about danger. Kendall told herself she would just go with the flow and figure it out in time. Kendall and Bryce parted and Kendall walked back over to her siblings with a huge smile on her face. She didn't have to tell them what just happened as she knew they were not that far for her vampire brothers to be able to hear perfectly. Edward looked at his little sister and said, "You know dad will never let you go alone." "Well, then, how about I don't go alone," asked Kendall. Everyone groaned but for Emmett. Emmett volunteered and told Kendall he would love to. He was about to ask Rosalie if she would also go but the look on her face let him know to not even bother asking.

It was Saturday night and Bryce rang the doorbell just on time. Carlisle opened the door to meet his little girl's date. Carlisle sensed something different about Bryce as Kendall did but not in a way he had to worry about Kendall's safety. Kendall walked down the stairs looking truly stunning as always. Kendall wore an off black Cotton Square Neck Mini Dress with black knee high stockings that matched her satin black bow tied around her waist and three inch black Mary Jane's. Kendall looked as if she just stepped out of a fashion magazine. Alice may not agree with all of Kendall's actions but she was thrilled to finally have a sister who appreciated fashion as much as she did. Bryce was talking to Carlisle when Kendall caught his eye and found she just stole his breath away. Emmett wasn't far behind Kendall but Bryce had his eyes clued onto his beautiful date and couldn't see anything else. Kendall and Emmett reached the door and Carlisle reminded Kendall that Emmett was in charge and he had his permission to do whatever needed to be done if necessarily. Both Kendall and Emmett knew it met that if Kendall got out of line Emmett had Carlisle's permission to give her a good spanking before coming home. Kendall and Emmett gave their father a kiss on the cheek and out the door they went and into Bryce's black hybrid Escalade. Emmett knew he was mostly there to keep Kendall out of trouble but he too liked to party and was looking forward to this night all week.

The three of them arrive at the party and it was already full of kids everywhere running around and drinking, dancing, just having fun. They are immediately greeted with three beers. Emmett doesn't want to be the un-cool big brother so he tells Kendall she can drink a little but just for a small buzz. Emmett warned her if she got really drunk she would be really sorry. Vampires may not eat food like humans but they could still drink and get drunk. Emmett found himself on the dance floor and before he knew it an hour had passed and he hadn't seen Kendall. Emmett went on a hunt for his little sister and found her playing drinking games with a bunch of kids he didn't know. He found Bryce near by and asked him why he let Kendall get as drunk as she was. Bryce told Emmett that he tried to stop her but she was determined and didn't want to get on her bad side afraid she would stop liking him. Emmett just rolled his eyes and told Bryce they were leaving. Emmett didn't say a word to Kendall he just picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Kendall was kicking and screaming as she didn't want to leave. She was too drunk to really be coherent enough to truly fight. Emmett gets in the back seat with Kendall as Bryce drives them home. Emmett whispers in Kendall's ear that she is in really big trouble. Bryce pulls the car in and stops at the start of the driveway per Emmett's request. Bryce is really concerned their father will never let him see Kendall again. Emmett knows it wasn't Bryce's fault and assures him he will make sure Carlisle knows the whole story. Emmett tells Bryce to just go home as he needs to focus on sobering up his sister before taking her in the house. Bryce shakes Emmett's hand with gratitude and then heads home himself.

Some time passes and with some walking around Kendall begins to sober up. Kendall begins to remember what happened and then realized she was back home and alone in the driveway with Emmett. Emmett was looking down at her and was not at all happy. Emmett crosses his arms and that simple jester makes the muscles in his arms look even bigger than they already are. Kendall tries the pouty lip approach and it almost worked but then Edward and Jasper show up. Edward could hear their thoughts from the house and Jasper picked up on the distress and both came to help. Emmett asked if Carlisle was aware they were home and Edward confirmed he was working in his study. Edward then looked down at Kendall and said now, we both know what you did tonight and we're here to help Emmett follow through on his responsibility. Emmett didn't like this anymore than Kendall did. Yes, he was upset with Kendall but being a bit of wild spirit himself he couldn't find it within to spank her. Emmett confesses that he just couldn't spank Kendall. Jasper said "okay then, we'll just have to let dad know what happened and let him take care of it." Kendall just stopped and pleaded with her brothers to take care of it themselves. She knew she would get a spanking either way but if Carlisle spanked her it would also be a risk in not being able to see Bryce again. Kendall walked over to Jasper, looked up at him and begged, "Please Jasper, you are the oldest brother, please, you punish me and don't tell dad and I promise I'll behave." Jasper hesitated but then agreed; he just couldn't bare the desperate look in her eyes. There was a near by log so Jasper took Kendall by the hand and walked her over to it and sat down. Emmett and Edward walked over with them but then turned around to keep an eye out but mostly to give Kendall a little privacy. With Jasper sitting on the log and Kendall standing in front of him, she was so petite he didn't have to struggle too much to talk to her eye to eye. Jasper asked Kendall if she knew why she was going to get a spanking and she replied it was because she drank too much. Jasper agreed and added it was also for putting Emmett in a spot where he too could have gotten in trouble. Jasper then placed Kendall over his lap, lifted up her dress, pulled her black ruffled boy shorts down to her mid thighs and started with a very brief warm up but then went right into full swing and spanked her bottom very hard and long. To Kendall it seemed like an eternity. Jasper knew if they were going to keep this from Carlisle then he had to make sure this lesson stuck with Kendall and to make sure she would really learn. Several minutes later, Kendall's bottom and upper thighs were scarlet red and she was sobbing uncontrollably. Jasper picked Kendall up off of his lap and pulled up her shorts. Jasper stood up and hugged Kendall and didn't let go until she calmed down. Edward and Emmett were in arms reach as well and soon Kendall hugged each of them telling them how sorry she was. Kendall was naturally strong and far from helpless but after a spanking Kendall had a way of making it look as if she was the most innocent and helpless little girl on the planet. It was part of her natural ability to melt the hearts of any male, human or vampire. Jasper just couldn't stand it and lifted Kendall up into his arms and held her close as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her up to the house. Once in the house the four of them sat on the couch to watch some television. Carlisle walked in and could tell Kendall had been crying but before he was about to ask what happened he noticed the back of Kendall's upper thigh. Wearing a mini dress and sitting on Jasper's lap, she couldn't hide much. He knew she had just been spanked and decided to just allow the boys to continue taking care of it. He knew they would let him know if she was in any real danger. Carlisle bent over and gave Kendall a kiss on the forehead. With that Carlisle informed everyone that Aro and Alec were coming soon to visit.

(Please let me know what you thought. Thank you!)


	7. Chapter 7

A week has passed and Kendall was still feeling the sting from Jaspers hand but very slightly now. Kendall was sitting on the couch wearing a pair of boys white boxers and a pink zip up sweatshirt over a tight fitting tank top. If anything she was very comfortable despite not wearing a whole lot of fabric. It was a lazy Saturday morning; Kendall decided to just relax around the house as she was expecting Aro and Alec's flight to come in that evening. Kendall figured she had plenty of time to change before Aro got there, she knew he would disapprove of her wearing something so skimpy and not truly fit for royalty as he and his offspring was to the vampire world. Carlisle wasn't exactly thrilled when he saw Kendall earlier and saw what she was wearing; but, told her as long as she only wore it in the house, it was fine. Kendall was just sitting there watching TV by herself when she heard a car pull up. She looked outside and a cab was pulling up in the driveway. They weren't expecting Aro and Alec for hours so Kendall watched from the window to see who it was before going down. First Alec got out then fallowed her father, Aro. Kendall was so happy to see them she completely forgot about her skimpy excuse for an outfit and flew outside to greet them. Kendall got to Alec first and gave him a huge hug then to Aro she practically flew into his arms. Aro gave her a huge hug and ended up carrying her up to the house while the taxi driver followed carrying their luggage. Kendall just didn't want Aro to put her down, she missed him so much. Once in the house he had to pay the taxi driver, Aro put Kendall down and now the taxi driver finally got a good look at just how beautiful and sexy Kendall was. Aro cleared his throat with money in his hand and informed the taxi driver that he was gawking over his sixteen year old daughter. The taxi driver heard sixteen and quickly turned his attention over to Aro to apologize and threw out one last sentence that he had a beautiful family. Aro could only think that the taxi driver was very lucky that they were in the Cullen house and not back home where he would have had him for a snack for eyeing his little girl the way he was. The taxi driver was off and Aro put his attention back to Kendall and really noticed what she was wearing. "I thought Carlisle had money why are you wearing what looks like peasant clothes," asked Aro? Kendall just laughed and told Aro he could really be such a snob sometimes but not to worry as it was only attire she was wearing at the house. Aro wasn't satisfied with the answer but let it go as he had other things he needed to talk to his little wild child about. From the time he carried Kendall from the taxi to the front door he was all caught up with what she had been doing since she had been in Forks. "So young lady, you are here for just three months and already been in trouble several times, what are we going to do with you," asked Aro? "I guess you just have to love me," said Kendal as she batted her eyes at her father. Aro rolled his eyes but then immediately gave Kendall a big smile and kiss on the forehead. "Where is everyone," acquired Alec? Everyone is off hunting; I stayed behind because I wanted to go hunting with both of you. I know you promised Carlisle you wouldn't feed on human blood while here in order to keep a low profile. Aro and Alec both gave a face of disgust of the thought of animal blood but agreed. Kendall just gave them both a huge smile and told them not to worry, it would be fun. They both gave her a look of doubt but were very happy to be with their bubbly princess again. Kendall showed Aro and Alec the guest room and then skipped off to her bedroom to change into something both of her father's would approve.

Kendall came out wearing a dark blue mini chiffon dress and matching dark blue flats. Aro smiled with approval and the three of them sat on the couch catching up about the past few months. A couple of hours later the Cullen family came home and Carlisle found his little girl in the middle of Aro and Alec. Kendall was learning on Aro's chest with his arm wrapped around her while she had her feet resting on Alec's lap. Carlisle couldn't help but be a little envious of Aro as he knew he had a much tighter bond with Kendall. Carlisle had to remind himself that it was because she had been with Aro for many years and had only been back in his life for a few months and knew it would take time to build a similar strong bond. The three of them got off the couch when Carlisle walked in. Aro was very happy to see his old friend and gave Carlisle a big hug; Carlisle was truly just as delighted to see Aro and Alec and returned the hug to them both. Alec always looked up to Carlisle like an uncle as he was second in command over his well being when he lived at the Volturi. As far as everyone was concerned the arrangement hadn't changed when it came to Alec's welfare. With Kendall though Aro knew Carlisle's word was final as she was now under his custody for the time being. While in Forks if they were going to encounter anyone outside the household Aro would be known as her uncle and Alec, her cousin. In Kendall's heart wherever they all were she had two wonderful fathers.

Moments later the rest of Carlisle's family came in and Carlisle introduced everyone to each other, they all exchanged pleasantries. Just as Kendall was thinking how she could entertain Alec her cell phone rang. Kendall grew a huge smile on her face as her caller I.D. told her it was Bryce. Bryce wanted to know if Kendall could go out and Kendall explained that she would love to but her uncle and cousin were visiting from Italy. Bryce asked how old her cousin was, when Kendall told him Alec was seventeen, he said "perfect!" Bryce explained that he had a sister that was only a year younger than he was and asked Kendall what she thought about playing matchmaker and setting Rachel and Alec up and the four of them would go on a double date. Kendall thought it was great idea and told Bryce she would call back when she got an answer from Alec, they both hung up. As Kendall hung up and turned back around her eyes grew in contact with Edward and he just gave her a look that reminded her of what would happen if she got herself in trouble again. Kendall acknowledged in passing and then put her attention back on her original mission which was to get Alec to agree to go on a double date with her. Kendall looked at Carlisle, Aro and Alec and asked about the night in a way that she was asking Alec and getting permission at the same time for both of them. Alec was willing to go out and have some fun. Aro and Carlisle looked at each other to feel each other out on what the other was thinking about the situation. Carlisle took the clue and said it was fine with both he and Aro as long as they were both back by midnight. Both Aro and Carlisle knew the longer two young vampires stayed out in the late hours of night, the higher the chances were of trouble finding them. Alec and Kendall agreed on the time and then Kendall called Bryce to let him know it was a go on her side; and, Bryce informed Kendall it was also a go on his side as well. Kendall said great and told Bryce they would pick them up in a couple of hours. Kendall grabbed Alec's hand and led him to the guest room to see what clothes he had brought with him and to help him pick out an outfit for their double date. One thing Kendall and Alice both loved doing more than dressing themselves was dressing others. Kendall asked Alice if she wanted to help them both get ready and she was more than happy to.

An hour later Alice, Kendall and Alec strolled down the stairs. Bella was there visiting with Edward and couldn't help but do a double take when she saw how dressed to the nine both Kendall and Alec were. "Wow, said Bella, you both look really ummm amazing!" They both let out a thank you as Kendall gave both of her fathers a kiss on the cheek and off they were to their date. Carlisle hadn't bought Kendall a car just yet so he let her borrow his Mercedes. Kendall drove to Bryce's house and told Alec that if Rachel was even half as good looking as her brother than he would be very satisfied. Kendall also told Alec how much she liked Bryce and begged him to be on his best behavior and not mess it up with Bryce. Alec just laughed and told her to stop worrying. Kendall eyed her brother and confirmed that he did look really hot. Alec was wearing a very form fitting off white jersey that made Alec's arms appear even more muscular than they already were. Along with the designer shirt Alec was wearing worn effected denim cotton jeans followed with suede "casual" sneakers all designed by Diesel. Alec appreciated the compliment and told his little sister that he was just thinking the same about her. Kendall was wearing a short flared suede charcoal skirt, followed with a form fitting long sleeved black leather top designed by Gucci, thick black thigh high stockings and three inch black thigh high leather boots Kendall bought just recently with Alice at Saks. It would only be a matter of time before Carlisle would insist on putting a limit on the spending when Alice and Kendall went shopping together.

Kendall and Alec pulled into the driveway to Bryce's and Rachel's home. They lived in a very nice area just slightly outside of the town of Forks. Kendall rang the doorbell and moments later the door opened and on the other side they were greeted by a tall and very handsome man in his early forties, late thirties. "Hello, I'm Stephan, Bryce and Rachel's father; you must be Kendall and Alec." Alec shook Stephan's hand and he invited both of them in. Bryce came down the stairs first looking as handsome as ever sporting a huge smile for Kendall. Bryce went right to Kendall giving her a hug before introducing himself to Alec. Moments later down came Rachel and both Kendall and Alec looked at each with an unsaid agreement that Rachel was truly adorable. Rachel wasn't much taller than Kendall, maybe about 5'3. She had long dark brown hair with blond highlights focused in just the front of her hair, sparking green eyes, olive complexion accompanied by a cute button nose. Rachel saw Alec and was just as happy that her blind date turned out to be very sexy. Stephen asked the four of them where they planned on going and Bryce informed his father they were going to a movie and then maybe to a coffee shop afterward.

A couple hours pass and Kendall, Alec, Bryce and Rachel come out of the movie theater and agree that they are all in the mood for something a little adventurous. Kendall spoke up and told all of them about this cave that Emmett told her about. She also confessed that Emmett told her it was forbidden because it was on the part of land that belonged to werewolves. That is all she had to say and the other three were in. Kendall was a bit hesitant because she knew if Carlisle found out she wouldn't be able to sit for awhile. After a bit of protest the others convinced Kendall that they wouldn't get caught and the adventure would be a lot of fun. It didn't take too much to convince Kendall as she really did love a good exploration. Kendall drove as far as she could into the wood where Emmett had told her about the cave. She told the others to follow her as she had a pretty good idea where she was going. It was already a little after ten so she knew they couldn't hang out there for too long. Alec and Kendall both wished they could quicken their pace but knew they had to move at human speed so not to look suspicious to Bryce and Rachel. Forty-five minutes pass and they finally find the cave, it's huge, deep and pitch black. Alec and Kendall of course can see perfectly but have to again pretend to have human behaviors and not be able to see well in the dark. The four of them pull out their cell phones and turn them on so to try and bring in some light. They were all exploring the cave when suddenly a bigger than life black wolf and his pack appeared in front of the four of them. There were six wolves in all and Alec and Kendall knew instinctively that they were werewolves. Just as Alec and Kendall were about to fight they heard a huge growl and turned to find Bryce and Rachel missing and in their place were two grizzly bears. Kendall and Alec looked at each other and screamed, "Shape shifters!" Suddenly Bryce, Rachel and now Alec were fighting the werewolves and Kendall was about to join the fight when something came over her and her instinct told her to talk to the leader. Kendall backed further into the cave and the black wolf followed her ready to attack when Kendall just started talking to him. Kendall told him they were sorry for trespassing and they didn't mean any harm. The black wolf seemed to understand her perfectly and could tell she was genuine. Just as quickly as it started the fight ended. The wolves ran off but not without leaving damage to Alec, Bryce and Rachel. Alec healed in seconds but Bryce and Rachel was a different story. Both shifted back to their human form and both were badly injured. Kendall told Alec that they had to get them home so Carlisle could help them. Kendall grabbed Bryce, Alec picked up Rachel and both ran as fast as they could back to the car and Kendall drove home as fast as she could. Both Alec and Kendall knew they were in deep trouble but weren't about to let their new friends die. Once Kendall pulled into the driveway she thought as loudly as she could, calling out to Edward explaining everything so he could prepare Carlisle to be ready as time was not on their side for Bryce and Rachel, both were losing a lot of blood. Both Alec and Kendall were having the most difficult time controlling their natural urge, especially Alec as he normally would never hesitate to feed but knew these two weren't just ordinary humans and curiosity more than anything helped get him through his urges to feed.

Kendall pulls into the garage and Carlisle and Edward went running out to get Bryce and Rachel into the house so Carlisle can take a closer look. He needed to see if he can help them at the house or have to rush them to the hospital. Once Carlisle saw all the blood he instructed Kendall to call Bryce and Rachel's father and advice him to come at once. Kendall did just as she was told and Stephen was on his way to the house. An hour later there is a desperate knock on the front door and it's Stephen. Kendall answered the door and led Stephen to the kitchen where he found Carlisle attending to his children. Both Rachel and Bryce were both doing much better than they were just an hour previous. The blood just made their injuries look much worse then they really were. Bryce had a couple of sprained fingers and both Bryce and Rachel had scratches and bruises but other than that they were both fine. Stephen hugged both of his children right away as he was so relieved they were okay. Stephen was not only a tall man but he was very muscular, almost to the point that he looked like a professional body weight. Bryce told his father that their secret was out; they had to shift to protect themselves from the wolves. Stephen looked around and noticed Alec and Kendall didn't have a scratch on them but yet they were there in the cave as well. Stephen took a closer look at the Cullen family and then realized they were among vampires. Stephen wasn't afraid for himself or his children. He had been around and seen enough to know to follow his gut and he knew the Cullen's was not a family to be feared. Stephen shook Carlisle's hand and thanked him for helping his children. Carlisle told him he was more than happy to be able to help. Stephen then put his attention on Bryce and Rachel, he told them he loved them both but they were both grounded for a month for putting themselves in such a dangerous situation. He then waved his hand to both children to let them know they needed to leave and go home. Stephen shook Carlisle's hand again and then the three headed out the door and went home.

Once Stephen, Bryce and Rachel had left everyone put their attention on Alec and Kendall. Aro and Carlisle both had that look in their eyes that Alec and Kendall were very familiar with. Carlisle told Kendall they were going to deal with her first and told her to go up to his study and wait. Kendall gave both of her fathers the sorry puppy dog look but knew deep down it wouldn't stop the spanking that was due to arrive shortly. Kendall almost flew up to Carlisle's study; she wasn't going to push her luck any further for the night. Aro then turned to Alec and told him to wait on the couch until they were ready for him. Alec obeyed without hesitation. Aro and Carlisle went up to the study while Alec stayed behind with everyone else. The rest of Kendall's siblings just gave Alec a look of disapproval as they didn't know him well enough and figured it was his idea to explore in the cave.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Kendall is waiting on the couch when Carlisle and Aro walk in. Kendall quickly gets up from the couch and looks at both of her fathers with a very sorry and a bit of a frightened look. Even dressed in mostly black and set with her black hair Kendall still has a very angelic face and both Carlisle and Aro can't help but feel a tug at their un-beating hearts but both hold their ground. Carlisle immediately explains that since Kendall is now fully under his custody for the time being then he was going to be the only once administering her spanking. Aro was there simply for support and as second in command to her well being. Kendall looked over at Aro but didn't say a word. Aro just looked at his little girl with disappointed eyes. When Kendall turned her attention back to Carlisle he was sitting on the couch in front of her. Carlisle continued to lecture Kendall on the dangers of going to that particular cave and the spanking she was about to receive was for putting herself and the others in danger and disobeying orders because he knew she had been warned by Emmett to stay away from that area. Kendall really had no case and could only apologize as she knew she was more than guilty. Once it seemed like Carlisle was finished with the lecture he let go of her hands that he had been holding onto softly and then put his hands up both sides of her skirt and grabbed a hold of her black ruffled boy shorts and pulled them down to the top of her thigh high boots and then guided her over his lap. Once over his lap Carlisle flung up Kendall's skirt to expose her vulnerable bare bottom. The spanking began right away and it started hard. Carlisle spanked Kendall for about 3-4 minutes with just his hand before asking Aro to give him the hairbrush that he kept in his top desk drawer. The spanking only stopped long enough for Carlisle to take the brush from Aro's hand and then finished spanking Kendall with the hairbrush. Kendall was squirming everywhere, sobbing and begging Carlisle to stop. "Please daddy, please stop, I promise I'll be a good girl," pleaded Kendall. Carlisle continued spanking their naughty girl until her pale white bottom was now a deep dark shade of red. Carlisle stopped, pulled Kendall's panties back in place over her sore bottom and then sat her down on his lap and just cuddled with her for a few moments. Carlisle told Kendall he didn't like spanking her but she had to learn to obey and never ever put herself in that kind of danger again. Both Carlisle and Aro agreed they would not want to exist without her at all. After awhile Aro then took Kendall into his arms and cuddled with her for a little but then knew he had to still take care of Alec. Aro stood up and carried Kendall downstairs. At this time everyone had went off doing their own thing leaving Alec alone on the front couch waiting. Aro put Kendall down, kissed her on the forehead and then held his hand out to Alec for him to take hold of it. Alec took Aro's hand and walked with him upstairs.

Kendall heard the television on and went in the other room to see who was in there. Emmett and Rosalie were watching a movie when Kendall walked in, Emmett paused the movie and looked up at his little sister's teary eyes. Emmett just held out his arms and Kendall fell right into his arms and settled onto his lap. Rosalie sat up just enough so she could see Kendall's face and stroked her arm to show her sympathy. Kendall told Emmett she was sorry for not listening to his advice and hoped he would still trust to tell her other cool secrets again in the future. Emmett just laughed and told her not to worry about it and he would still keep her informed on all of the cool places to go and not to go. Kendall looked up face to face with Emmett and just smiled. Emmett smiled back and then readjusted his little sister in between himself and Rosalie and continued the movie. Kendall snuggled in between her big brother and sister and just then she could hear Alec's bare bottom being spanked even harder than her spanking was. If anything Kendall knew Alec would be punished harder because as far as Aro was concerned Alec was supposed to keep her out of trouble as the big brother and not participate in it. Kendall put her head down on Rosalie's lap and Rosalie just ran her fingers through Kendall's hair to help her relax. Kendall wasn't used to getting affection from other girls or women but was starting to really like the idea of also having older sisters and a mother now in her life.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks pass and Kendall is saying her good-bye's to Alec and Aro. She is going to really miss them but she knows her life now is to be a Cullen. Life goes back to the way it was before Aro and Alec came to visit. Kendall and the other's are back in school as normal with homework and exams. It's a Friday night but this particular Friday is special because its Bryce's last day of being grounded. Bryce and Kendall make plans to go out on Saturday. Bryce was only grounded from going out but he was still able to use the computer and phone so he and Kendall got to know each other fairly well over the past four weeks. Kendall was very excited and once home from school she skipped upstairs to attempt to find the perfect outfit for her date on Saturday. Once Kendall was staring at her closet she thought it would be the perfect time to get closer to her new mother and sisters. Kendall knew Esme was busy with a client she was designing a new bedroom for so she had to wait until she got home.

Fifteen past five Esme pulls into the garage and finds Kendall waiting for her in the kitchen like a puppy dog waiting for her master to come home from being gone all day. Kendall is beaming at the idea she has and can't wait to run it by Esme to see what she thinks. Esme was pleasantly surprised to receive such a welcoming greeting from her youngest daughter. Esme put her portfolio on the kitchen table and gave her undivided attention to her bright eyed little girl. Kendall told Esme about her date with Bryce on Saturday and suggested it would be a lot of fun to go to a day spa and spend the day with just the girls. Esme agreed it would be a lot of fun and checked her Blackberry to make sure she didn't have any appointments she may have forgotten about. Esme's calendar was clear. "Great," jumped Kendall. Kendall went to find Alice and Rosalie and found them both in Alice's room looking through fashion magazines. Kendall ran the idea by her sisters and both agreed it sounded like fun. Just then Kendall heard her father come in and ran down to greet him. Kendall had to wait a moment as Esme was already in Carlise's arms. Carlisle peaked up from Esme's shoulder and saw his youngest gliding towards him with one of the biggest smiles she has worn in a long time. Carlisle kissed Esme on the cheek and then extended his arms out to Kendall. Kendall hugged her father tightly and told him about the plans she had for Saturday with Esme and her sisters. Carlisle was happy that Kendall was finally allowing herself to be loved by other women. Kendall was always so accustomed to getting all of her affection from men. Her biological mother died when she was only three and her biological father never re-married. Aro has a wife but she and Kendall are just not close; Aro could never convince his wife that Kendall wasn't a threat to their relationship. Kendall kept her distance and kept herself under the protection of her father, brother and honorary Uncle's such as Casius and Marcus.

Seven in the morning finally came and Kendall ran out from her room in her Juicy designed workout gear and went for a run. As a vampire she could sit around all day and night and never get out of shape. Kendall ran because she loved how it felt when the wind ran through her hair and she always did her best thinking while running. Kendall loved it so much that on her morning runs she actually slowed her pace very close to a human just to be more in tuned with her thoughts. Kendall ran out of the house and into the woods excited to start her day and night. Today, Kendall thought, was going to be perfect. A day of being pampered and a night of hanging out with a boy she had very strong feelings towards. Kendall believed that it would be the night she and Bryce became sexually active. An hour goes by and Kendall makes her way back home. Coming up the driveway Kendall spots Emmett and he's lifting weights in the garage. Emmett works out the same reason Kendall runs, it's a great time to feel rejuvenated and to really think. Kendall waves to her brother as she walks by. Emmett gives her a nod and smile and can't help but check out his little sisters beautifully shaped tight bottom. Emmett can't help but think how he would love to have a threesome with Kendall and Rosalie. Just then Edward catches Emmett off guard with his snickering. When Emmett looks over Edward just shakes his head, smiles and rolls his eyes but can easily understand the fantasy.

Kendall walks through the front door and heads upstairs to the living room to see her father on the couch reading the morning paper. She gives her father a good morning kiss and asks him know to please pass the message on to her mother that she is going to hop in the shower and will be ready shortly. Carlisle told Kendall he would pass the message on and with a smile went back to reading the paper as Kendall ran up to her room to get ready. Kendall passed Rosalie on the way to her room and told her she would be ready shortly. Rosalie smiled and said she would be too.

Another hour passes and all the Cullen women are ready to go. Esme kisses Carlisle good-bye for the day, Rosalie kisses Emmett and Alice kisses Jasper. They all look over at Kendall as if to say okay, we're ready to go. Kendall didn't want to be the only one walking out of the house without kissing a handsome man good-bye so Kendall playfully jumped up and kissed Edward a quick kiss on the lips. Everyone chuckled but Kendall and Edward, both felt a spark that neither expected. No one else seemed to notice. Edward just stood there a bit taken back from the feeling that just came over him by surprise. Kendall gave Edward her famous Cheshire smile and headed out with the others to enjoy their day at the spa.

It was four in the afternoon and the Cullen women return with bags of new clothes and each looking like they just walked directly out of Vogue magazine. Each was already beautiful and now they each carried a look that simply left all the Cullen men speechless. Kendall always carried this ability but Edward never put too much energy into it as he was or thought he was madly in love with Bella. The small kiss he received earlier from Kendall really had Edward in deep thought all day wondering about his true feelings. Edward was already having doubts about having a relationship with Bella. With Kendall already being a vampire it certainly would be easier on Edward to not feel so tormented every single second of the day to having to resist his sexual urges with Bella due to being afraid of hurting her physically. With Kendall he could relax and be his true self and she was already part of the family. Seeing Kendall even more breathtaking than she naturally always was, something came over Edward. Kendall announced that she was going to get ready for her date with Bryce and Edward suddenly became very jealous. Edward felt confused about his emotions and just needed time to play things out. Edward didn't want to have his chance taken away by this guy Bryce if there was any chance for himself and Kendall. Instead of being mature about it and talking with Kendall, Edward started acting like a spoiled brat and put himself in Kendall's way as she tried to get by and go to her room. Kendall had no desire to fight with her brother; she was in too good of a mood and didn't want it ruined. Edward did his best to try and convince Kendall to break the date. Edward tried to point out that shape-shifters couldn't be trusted and made horrible mates and any other negative thing he could think of. Kendall wasn't having any of it and instead of arguing back she simply looked over at Carlisle with pleading eyes asking for help. Carlisle was a bit thrown off by Edwards's actions and once he saw Kendall's look of help he immediately took action and demanded that Edward let Kendall through. Edward hesitated and again Carlisle had to tell Edward to move but this time added that Edward would find himself in really big trouble if he didn't move. Edward looked at Carlisle and as upset as he was decided to heed his father's words and let his sister pass. Edward moved and Kendall went on her way to get ready for her date with Bryce. Edward stormed off to his room pouting. Carlisle just figured Edward was in one of his moods and decided to just let it go for now.

A couple of hours pass and Edward hears the doorbell ring and sprints down to get the door. Edward knows that it is Bryce and gets it in his head that he's going to try and bully Bryce into turning around and going back home. Edward answers the door and gives Bryce a look that sends shivers down Bryce's spine. Bryce knows he doesn't have the strength needed to fight a vampire and out of respect for Kendall would never even try to fight her brother. Bryce can't help but to instinctively feel his aggression rising and preparing himself mentally to fight. Jasper can feel the tension and runs down to try and calm Edward. Kendall comes down and looks absolutely stunning. Edward see's the look in Bryce's eyes and finds himself suddenly leaping onto Bryce claiming he looked at his sister in a disrespectful way. Kendall and Jasper try and pull Edward off. In the attempt to stop the fight Kendall ends up getting thrown across the room and thrown against the wall causing a huge painting to fall on top of her. Kendall could easily over power all three as she had technically been the oldest vampire among them but chose to keep her femininity in front of Bryce. Carlisle ran down the stairs in a flash to see his little girl under the rubble of the huge painting and bits of the wall. Kendall got up and being that she was a vampire healed very quickly but her dress wasn't as lucky. Kendall just called Edward a huge ass hole and regretfully asked Bryce if they could have a rain check on their date and have a picnic the next day. Tonight she would need to be with her family. Bryce was a perfect gentleman and told he completely understood and kissed her goodnight softly on her hand.

Kendall shut the door and then glared at her brother demanding to explain himself. Carlisle agreed and told him to start explaining very quickly. Edward couldn't, he couldn't just tell everyone that he thought he was in love with Kendall and didn't want her to go on a date with another guy. Instead Edward started making lousy excuses and trying to claim that Bryce was just a womanizer and would only end up hurting Kendall. Both Kendall and Carlisle knew without a doubt that Edward was trying his best to come up with a good story and knew he was hiding his true reasons. Carlisle told Edward that no matter what he had no right starting the fight and a fight that ended up with his little sister being flown across the room and having property destroyed along with Kendall's brand new dress. Edward saw what he did and felt very sorry and told Kendall that he truly would never have hurt her on purpose. Kendall started to relax and was going to let it go as she was used to being fought over all of her life. Carlisle on the other hand wasn't going to let the incident go so easily. He told Edward to march directly up to his bedroom and wait for him. Edward saw the look in his father's eyes and ran upstairs without hesitation. Carlisle kissed Kendall on the forehead and apologized for her evening being ruined. He then told Kendall and Jasper to leave the mess because when he was through with Edward, Edward was going to be the one to clean and fix the mess.

Carlisle turned to walk upstairs to Edward's bedroom…..

(What do you think so far? Please review. Don't worry, I'll continue very soon)


	9. Chapter 9

**(Warning, this Chapter contains a very X rated sex scene and for you die hard Bella and Edward fans, you may not like who Edward ends up with)**

Edward is waiting in his room almost shaking from being so upset. Upset because his heart is telling him something completely different than it was just 24 hours earlier. Edward thought the love of his life was Bella but now he's torn between these new feelings he is having for Kendall. Carlisle knocks on Edwards's door and walks in. Carlisle sits down next to Edward and asks him to explain what just happened. Edward confesses his feelings towards Kendall and Carlisle finds he's not as surprised as one would think he should have been. Carlisle told Edward that as much as he liked Bella he already had Kendall as his daughter; and, it would only be truly perfect for Edward and Kendall to be together as they were already his Vampire children. Carlisle realized he was distracted at the thought of his perfect family and got back to why he originally came up to Edwards room. Carlisle told Edward that regardless of his feelings he had no right to be so rude to Bryce and to get in a fight that resulted in destroying property and hurting Kendall in the process. Edward did feel really badly for that but not for being rude to Bryce. Edward tried to get out of his punishment but Carlisle wasn't having it. Carlisle instructed Edward to stand up and Edward reluctantly did. Carlisle unbuttoned and unzipped Edwards's jeans but didn't pull them down just yet. Carlisle guided Edward over his lap and gave Edward a few warm up swats on his bottom before taking a hold of his jeans and boxers and pulling them down to his mid thigh. Carlisle began the spanking again and this time even harder and didn't stop for three minutes straight. Edward was squirming around as much as he could, trying to avoid the heavy impact of his father's hand. Edward was begging, "Please dad, please stop, I'm so sorry for what I did!" By time Carlisle was finished Edward was sobbing. Carlisle pulled up Edwards clothes and then sat him in his lap to cuddle with him. When Edward was able to calm down Carlisle instructed him to clean up the mess downstairs and to go and apologize to Kendall.

Carlisle joined Esme on the couch and Edward went to find Kendall. Edward found Kendall in her room talking to Bryce on the phone, she was crying. Edward poked his head in her door and decided to give her some privacy. Before ducking out Kendall gave the hand gesture that it was okay to enter. Edward hesitated for a second but then walked in and sat down next to Kendall. Kendall finished her phone call with Bryce and the second she hung up she embraced herself into Edwards's arms. Edward was caught off guard for a second but just went with it and comforted his little sister. Kendall cried in Edwards's arms explaining that when Bryce got home his dad told him they had to move to Tokyo for his job. They would be moving within a week, his father just got the assignment. Apparently there is some emergency that needs to be taken care of or the whole business can end up going under; and, only Bryce's dad had the real ability to get the business back to where it needs to be productively. Edward felt bad for his sister but truly felt happy that his competition was now about to be completely out of the picture. Edward told Kendall that he was sorry because he knew how much she liked him and Edward truly meant his apology. Kendall knew he did and just hugged Edward even closer. Being in Edward's arms made Kendall realize that she may not have felt as deeply as she thought she did towards Bryce because she was feeling very comfortable in Edward's embrace. Edward didn't want to take advantage of Kendall while she may have been feeling a bit vulnerable. Edward kissed Kendall on the forehead and told her he was going to give her some time to think things over as Edward knew by reading Kendall's mind how she was feeling. Kendall agreed and thanked Edward for being so understanding. Edward went downstairs to start cleaning the mess he made as Kendall began to really think about her feelings towards Edward.

Kendall was sitting in her room when she heard Emmett walk by so she called out to him. Emmett poked his head in to find out what Kendall needed. Kendall asked Emmett if he would go on a hunt because she needed someone to talk to. Emmett told her he would but asked if she wanted to change out of her new dress first. Kendall told him it was already ruined from earlier when Edward and Bryce had their little fight. With that Emmett and Kendall went out for a hunt yelling out to whoever was listening in the house that they would be back later. The two ran fast in the night, they both had a natural competitive spirit and raced each other to the heard of Elk they sniffed out a few miles back. Kendall beat Emmett but only by a few seconds. Emmett gave his little sister a soft punch on the shoulder and told her that she was the first girl to really give him a true challenge when it came to speed. Kendall gave Emmett a little smirk and then whispered pointing at the four Elk nearby. Before the Elk had any chance of running Emmett and Kendall were enjoying them for dinner. After they were both satisfied Kendall asked Emmett for his advice. She told him that she truly liked Edward a lot but wasn't sure if she was really ready to settle down with just one partner just yet. She mentioned that she had a pretty good feeling that Edward was really old fashioned in the sense of having just one lover at a time. Kendall looked at Emmett and told him that she bet he and Rosalie had fun with other lovers at the same time, perhaps a threesome or even a foursome once or twice. Emmett just chuckled but couldn't deny her hypothesis. Emmett's advice to Kendall was to talk with Edward, get to really know him and maybe find a wild side to him that he has hidden down deep inside. Emmett laughed as he thought of Edward being anything but traditional. Kendall smiled and hugged Emmett as she thanked him for his advice. Emmett hugged her back and told her he was there for her anytime. As they were both about to go home Emmett half jokingly told Kendall if it didn't work out with Edward there was always a place in his bed between himself and Rosalie. Kendall just rolled her eyes, punched Emmett on the arm and sprinted home knowing he would race her without it having to be suggested. Emmett and Kendall got to the front door at the same time and just started laughing. They walked in and Edward was just finishing up with cleaning the mess. Emmett gave Kendall a smile and then left her to give her some privacy with Edward. Kendall and Edward talked on the front porch. She told Edward that she wanted to get to know him better before really making a real commitment. Edward agreed that her request was certainly reasonable and he liked the plan since he himself was feeling confused.

A few weeks go by and Edward and Kendall are spending a lot of time together, really getting to know each other inside and out. The day started out like any other Tuesday morning. Kendall got up really early to go for a run before school. Kendall ran 5 miles out from the house before stopping to do a little meditating in the quiet woods. It was at the edge of a cliff that dropped off to a riverbank below. On the other side the woods continued. On the edge Kendall was doing a few yoga moves and then was interrupted when she heard a guy's voice pleading to not be spanked. Kendall didn't recognize the voice and knew it couldn't be one of her brother's. Kendall continued to listen to the conversation while she tried to get a clear look of who it was. Suddenly there were two young men on the other side of the riverbank; Kendall hid herself behind a tree so she could continue watching. Kendall did not recognize these two from anywhere and wondered where they have been hiding these past six months she had been living in Forks. They were both gorgeous, the typical tall, dark and handsome type. The taller one had the other by the arm of the one begging and pleading how sorry he was. Kendall couldn't help but become instantly attracted to the one that appeared to be in charge. Kendall found his confidence to be very charming. She didn't need to know him to sense the leadership abilities he carried. "Sam, please, I'm sorry I was late for training, I won't do it again," cried the younger guy. "No you won't because I'm going to make sure of it, this is the third time in the past week Paul and I have had it." Kendall now knew their names and continued to watch how it was going to be played out. Kendall found both men very beautiful for not being vampires. She could tell they weren't just human but didn't quite know the whole story. Both were shirtless, wearing just cut off jeans, bulging muscles, Kendall had no complaints for the view she had. The one named Sam found a log and sat down while the one named Paul still stood in front of him listening to the lecture about needing to be more responsible and such. To Kendall's delight Sam pulled Paul's jeans down and placed him over his lap and then proceeded to give him a very hard spanking. Kendall found herself becoming very aroused and contemplated the thought of pleasuring herself. She decided instead she was going to make today the day she and Edward made love for the first time. Kendall's wild side had been activated and she had to take care of it. Kendall continued to watch Sam and Paul. It was a good 2-3 minutes that Sam spanked Paul and just like that he stopped. Paul got up and pulled his jeans up while he continued to sob and rub his sore bottom. Sam stood up and told Paul to get back to the pack and he would be there soon. Paul obeyed without hesitation. Kendall smiled and then turned around to head home but then immediately turned back around when she heard a huge thud as if something heavy landed on the ground. Kendall turned around to see a huge black wolf in front of her. It was the same wolf she came face to face with in the cave a month or so previously. Kendall knew she should have been afraid but couldn't help but trust that the wolf would not hurt her. Kendall held out her hand to show she could be trusted. The wolf stepped closer to allow Kendall to pet him behind the ears. His fur was really soft but his huge presence just kept Kendall in awe. Kendall knew neither of her father's would approve and vowed to herself to not tell either one. The wolf stepped away for a minute and went behind a tree and in return it was the guy she was just watching from across the way, it was Sam. "Awww, a shape-shifter," announced Kendall. Sam just smiled and said "awww, a vampire." Sam towered over Kendall's petite frame yet Kendall never felt intimidated even for a second. Sam asked Kendall if her father knew she was there. Kendall said that yes, Carlisle was aware she was out running. Sam just looked at Kendall, he couldn't believe that he was looking at a vampire and finding her beautiful instead of repulsive. Sam asked her name and Kendall told him. Kendall said she had to get back home to get ready for school. Sam just said okay and turned to go but then turned back for a second to ask Kendall if she ran every morning. Kendall smiled and said she did. Sam smiled and transformed back into a wolf and jumped back on the other side of the riverbank to run and meet up with his pack. Kendall had a big smile on her face as she quickly ran back home so not to be late. If Kendall had it her way she would have jumped Edward the second she got home; but, knew it wouldn't be possible as they had to go to school to keep up the appearance of being a normal family.

Kendall ran to the house and found her father pulling out of the garage to head to the hospital. Carlisle rolled down his window to give Kendall a good-bye kiss and wish her a good day. Kendall wished the same for him and continued on her way inside the house. Kendall passed her siblings and was told she had exactly 15 min before they had to leave for school. Kendall told them she would be ready and not to worry. In her bedroom Kendall focused her thoughts to Edward asking to tell the others to go ahead and we would catch up with them at school later, she wanted some alone time with Edward. Kendall heard Edward pass on the message and the four of them were off to school leaving Edward and Kendall behind. Kendall took a quick two minute shower and quickly got dressed. Kendall glided down the stairs where Edward was still waiting. Edward found Kendall to be exceptionally adorable looking that morning. She had her hair up in two ponytails with a little curl on both ends. Kendall wore a short red plaid skirt; long sleeve form fitting white blouse tucked in and white Marc Jacob faux fur boots. Kendall grabbed her matching short faux fur jacket and greeted Edward with a huge smile. Edward could feel his cock growing a bit just from how innocently sexy Kendall looked. Esme didn't have an appointment with her client until later that morning; she was still home to notice Edward and Kendall still hanging around the house. She told them they better hurry or they would be late. Edward said they were just leaving; both gave their mother a kiss on the cheek and went out to Edward's Volvo. Before they got all the way out the door Esme asked Kendall if her father knew how short her skirt was. "Daddy said short skirts were fine as long as I wore boy shorts underneath," claimed Kendall. With that Kendall lifted her skirt just enough to show her mother she was wearing white boy shorts. Esme lifted her right eyebrow and said okay, if your father approved it then I guess I'm okay with it too. With that they headed out and got into the car. Kendall waited until they were at the end of the driveway to ask Edward if he would be interested in missing the first two periods of school. Edward asked what she had in mind. Kendall told him that she just wanted to spend a little time with him, just the two of them and she really wasn't in the mood for school just yet. Edward said he would love to but asked how they would get away with cutting class without their parents finding out. Kendall thought about it for a second and then called Emmett. Kendall begged Emmett to call in and pretend to be their father and just say something like they would be in school by third period because they had a dentist appointment or something. Emmett was reluctant but gave in fairly quickly and agreed to help them out. Kendall told Emmett he was the best and then hung up and told Edward it was taken care of.

Edward drove a way up the road and then went off road to a fairly secluded area he discovered a couple years back when he had been hunting. Edward parked and then twisted his body to face Kendall. Kendall gave Edward a small kiss and suggested they get in the back seat for more room. Edward didn't hesitate and both were in the backseat with light speed. Kendall took off her coat and straddled herself on Edwards lap facing him. Neither said a word, they just started making out. Kendall was more than ready, she was always sexually attracted to Edward but it was watching Sam spank Paul earlier that really set her mood. Edward unbuttoned Kendall's blouse and pulled her firm breasts out from her bra, moved his lips from Kendall's lips to her hard eraser sized nipples. Kendall began to grind herself against Edward over his jeans. Kendall could feel Edward growing very hard and it only made her want it that much more. Edward slipped his fingers under Kendall's panties and felt how incredibly wet she was. As Edward was fingering his little vampire sister he was kissing her deeply and passionately. Edward took a hold of Kendall's panties and pulled them down as far as he could before Kendall had to assist in taking them completely off. While Kendall's panties were coming off, Edwards's jeans came down just enough for his cock to be free to enter into Kendall's soft, wet pussy. Kendall began to ride Edward as if she were on a bucking bronco. Both were in utter complete ecstasy. Kendall was riding Edward for awhile before he stopped her just long enough to bend her over and position himself behind her and took his turn riding her in the back seat of his car. They changed a couple more positions before each succumbed to incredible orgasms. Even for vampires they were both a little worn out due to the extreme passionate sex they just had. Edward looked at his watch and told Kendall they had to leave if they were going to make it back by third period. Kendall groaned but put her panties back on and got back in the front seat as Edward re-dressed himself and got in the drivers seat. Kendall and Edward were both in incredibly great moods due to spending the last hour in ultimate pleasure. Their moods were altered very quickly when they passed their mother on the road on the way back to school. Esme noticed Kendall and Edward and called Kendall right away on her cell phone. Kendall picked up and knowing she was guilty answered with a soft hello. Esme asked her why they weren't in school. Kendall told Esme that she was hungry and they went for a really quick hunt. Esme reprimanded them for hunting during school hours. She reminded them that there was no excuse for having to hunt during school hours and they both knew better. Esme told Kendall that she and Edward better go straight home after school. She told them she would be home late but to wait for their father as he would be home around five. Kendall obediently told her mother they would and then hung up. Kendall didn't have to repeat the conversation as she knew Edward heard everything. Kendall began to smile but kept her thoughts to herself. Edward looked at her asking how she could be smiling when they were only hours from getting a really hard spanking. Kendall told him it was worth it because he was an incredible lover. Kendall's compliment was certainly a nice surprise to Edwards's ego and he found himself smiling as well. Edward returned the compliment telling Kendall that he never had any doubt how great of a lover she would be. He told her it was the way she carried herself and that with all the confidence she had she just had to be good lover. Kendall just laughed but also appreciated the complement.

Kendall and Edward got to school and went their separate ways to their classes. At lunch they met up with their siblings and immediately they wanted to know where they took off to that morning. Kendall just smiled and said they wanted to spend some alone time together. Edward didn't say anything but carried a huge smile upon his face. The smile is all that was needed to tell their siblings that the relationship between Kendall and Edward had reached a deeper level. Edward then chimed in to say the morning was almost perfect. Alice asked why it was just almost perfect. Edward told them that Esme saw them driving back to school two hours late and that they had to go home straight after school and wait for dad. They each gave their sympathies.

School ended and Kendall and Edward went home and waited for their father as they were told. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice all went to the mall to hang out until the punishment was over with Kendall and Edward. Carlisle came home to find Edward and Kendall cuddled up to one another watching TV. Edward shut the TV off when Carlisle came into the front room. Carlisle mentioned that Esme called him at work telling him that she caught both of them skipping school. Kendall and Edward did not deny they skipped school and stuck with the story that they went off to have a quick hunt. Carlisle reminded them about the rules of skipping school and especially for something that they could have coordinated their time better with. Carlisle then sat down on the couch and positioned Kendall over his lap first. Without hesitation Carlisle lifted Kendall's skirt and pulled her panties down to her mid thigh. Carlisle began spanking his little girl hard and didn't stop for two minutes. Kendall was sobbing and begging her father to stop. "Daddy, please, I promise I'll be a good girl!" begged Kendall. These words Carlisle has heard many, many times before and just kept on spanking his naughty little girl. After another minute Carlisle stopped and let Kendall up and then positioned Edward over his lap. Edwards's bottom was quickly exposed and his spanking began just as quickly and hard. It wasn't long before Edward was squirming and too began begging his father to stop and throwing promises that he would be behave. As Kendall, Edward too was no stranger to Carlisle's lap. Carlisle ignored his son's pleading and just continued with the hard spanking for two to three minutes. Edward's bottom was red and he was sobbing uncontrollably before Carlisle felt Edward had learned his lesson. Carlisle hugged both of his children and told them both to make sure not to skip school again and he loved them both very much. With that Carlisle went up to his study. Edward and Kendall rubbed their sore bottoms but then looked at each other and smiled, almost laughing as they both had a secret. They knew Carlisle wouldn't of had a problem with their lovemaking, it was the time they chose to do it is why it wouldn't have been approved. Kendall couldn't help but feel that is what made it that much more fun. Edward found himself agreeing.

**(Please let me know what you thought about this chapter, THANK YOU)**


	10. Chapter 10

Kendall is walking to class when she see's Bella standing next to her locker looking really down. Kendall can't help but feel very guilty as she genuinely liked Bella and still does. Kendall started to think about the last month she and Edward had spent together. They had a very pleasurable physically/sexual relationship but other than that they really didn't have that much in common. Kendall loved rock and roll, underground dance clubs, and exploring activities that gave her an adrenalin rush. Edward loved the classics, ball room dancing (if that), and quiet evenings at home. Edward was an old soul and Kendall simply loved being wild and just having fun.

Kendall walked over to Bella and just came right out and asked her if she looked so sad because she missed Edward. Bella told her she did and asked Kendall if Edward ever talked about her. Kendall and Edward never really talked about Bella but Kendall knew Bella was still on Edward's mind. Kendall told Bella that they did and that brought on a small look of hope in Bella's eyes. Kendall saw that hope and realized that she and Edward needed to really talk about their feelings towards one another. Kendall told Bella she was going to talk to Edward and then talk to her later. Bella thanked Kendall which only made Kendall feel that much guiltier. Kendall continued walking to class and passed Edward in the hall. Edward gave his little sister a big smile and Kendall returned the smile but with her thoughts told Edward they needed to talk later. Edward saw Bella and put two and two together and nodded his head in agreement.

During lunch Edward and Kendall sat in Edward's car and just talked. Kendall asked Edward if he still had feelings towards Bella. Edward hesitated because he didn't want to hurt Kendall but then realized he should just be honest and admitted that he did. Kendall smiled and told Edward it was okay and their little secret of their love affair would be safe with her, she would never tell Bella. Edward couldn't believe how understanding his little sister was and found he was very grateful that he may not have lost Bella forever like he had been thinking recently. Edward confessed that he believes he found his emotions confusing because he had a lot of sexual tension built up and felt he could never have Bella sexually due to fear of physically really hurting her. Kendall gave her brother a hug and confirmed with him that he was going to try and get back with Bella and their sexual relationship now had to end. Edward confirmed that was the plan and Kendall found she was very happy about the mutual decision. Kendall found Edward to be a wonderful lover but lately she had her eye set on someone else; someone else with a wild side a little closer to hers, at least from what she knew so far.

There was still about twenty minutes left of lunch so Edward decided to try and find Bella. Kendall joined the rest of their siblings and told them Edward was going to try and get back with Bella. Emmett asked Kendall if she was okay and Kendall told him she was actually doing very well. Emmett said he was happy if she was and Kendall just gave him a huge smile and hugged him. Emmett asked what the hug was for and Kendall told him it was for being such a great big brother. Jasper looked a little hurt but didn't say anything but Kendall noticed. Kendall smiled and told Jasper he too was a great big brother and hugged him also. Jasper felt better and just then they all noticed Edward walking over to talk to Bella. Edward and Bella talked for a few minutes then Edward got up and walked over to his siblings with a look true disappointment. Edward told Kendall and the rest that Bella said she needed to think about things. Bella told him that he really hurt her by needing to take a break and thinking things over and now it was her turn to think things over. Kendall said to just give Bella a little time; it would all be okay again soon enough. The lunch bell rang and everyone headed off to their classes.

School ended and Kendall saw how sad Edward looked and was going to try and talk to Bella herself. The Cullen children all got home and immediately Kendall asked Emmett if she could borrow his jeep so she could go and try and talk to Bella for Edward. Emmett gave Kendall the keys and told her to be careful or she would pay the price with a very sore bottom delivered by him personally. Kendall took the threat as more of a joke and just laughed it off but knew deep down she better just be careful and not test the waters with her strongest brother. Kendall drove to Bella's house to find that just Charlie had been home. Charlie told Kendall that Bella was over at Jacob's house and then gave her directions. Kendall thanked Charlie and then headed off to try and talk Bella into forgiving Edward and taking him back. Kendall wondered who this Jacob guy was and started to realize that the town of Forks wasn't as small as she had thought.

Kendall found her way to La Push and suddenly felt really strange, almost as if she shouldn't be there. Kendall thought she was just being paranoid for whatever reason and continued on her voyage to find Bella. Kendall spotted Bella's truck and parked behind it. Kendall got out and walked towards the house that she felt Bella was in. Half way to the house Kendall hears a voice asking if he could help her with something. Kendall turned around and happily discovered it was Sam. Sam returned her smile and Kendall told him that she was looking for Bella. Bella heard someone looking for her and peaked out from Jacob's garage to see who it was. Bella asked Kendall what she was doing there and Kendall asked if she could talk with her for a few minutes in private. Bella agreed and walked Kendall back towards Emmett's jeep to talk to her. Kendall explained to Bella that Edward was really sorry for being a jerk and it was just really confusing to him since he was a vampire and she was human and wasn't sure how to handle the relationship. Kendall told Bella that she just wanted to make sure she knew that Edward truly loved her and was very sorry for his actions. Bella thanked Kendall for letting her know and then told Kendall she was going to get back building the bikes she and Jacob were working on. Kendall's eyes lit up, "motorcycles?" Bella just laughed and said yes, motorcycles. To Kendall motorcycles meant fun and adventure. Bella invited Kendall to stay if she wanted to assist. Kendall told Bella she would love to but she had to get Emmett's jeep back to him. Kendall looked over Bella's shoulder at Sam and found he was already looking her way. Kendall waved good-bye and Sam waved back. Bella noticed the mutual fondness between Kendall and Sam and asked Kendall if she and Sam had something going on. Kendall said she only just recently meant Sam but did confirm that she was fond of him. Bella told Kendall she would let Sam know how sweet she was. Kendall just smiled and told Bella she would see her later in school if not sooner at the Cullen home. Kendall got in the jeep and headed back home.

Kendall got home and threw Emmett his keys. Emmett went outside to make sure there weren't any scratches on his jeep. Emmett couldn't help but smell dog. Emmett walked back in the house and asked Kendall where she went. Kendall innocently said she went to La Push because that is where Bella was. Each of her siblings looked at each other in shock and then looked back over at Kendall. Jasper told Kendall she was lucky to still be alive and then told her she should get a good spanking for going to La Push. Kendall didn't know what she did that was so wrong. Jasper realized that Kendall really was innocent and for some reason it has slipped each of their minds to tell Kendall to stay away from La Push as it was forbidden for them to go on that land. Jasper asked Kendall who she saw while she was there since he couldn't believe how she made it back in one piece. Kendall told him that she only saw Sam and Bella there. Everyone gasped when Kendall told them she saw Sam, they thought surly Sam would never have allowed her to be on their property. Kendall told them that Sam never seemed to have any problem with her being there. Just then Carlisle walked in from a long day at work.

Carlisle asked his children what the commotion was about and Alice filled him in. Carlisle was surprised and very relieved that his little girl didn't get hurt. Carlisle bent down to look at Kendall eye to eye and told her regardless of Sam being okay with her presence she was forbidden to ever go to La Push again. Kendall pouted and stomped her foot exclaiming it wasn't fair. Carlisle told Kendall to straighten her attitude immediately or she was heading for a hard spanking. Kendall just stuck out her bottom lip in protest but didn't talk back. With that Kendall ran upstairs to her room and flung herself on her bed. Kendall wasn't at all happy about this new rule suddenly fallen upon her and was going to have to think of a way she could still see Sam.

**(Thank you for your reviews please let me know what you think!) **


	11. Chapter 11

**(In my story Alec and Jane aren't biologically related. Also, my internet has been down, sorry for the late update on Chap 11. Thank you for all of your reviews so far. **** )**

…_.Carlisle asked his children what the commotion was about and Alice filled him in. Carlisle was surprised and very relieved that his little girl didn't get hurt. Carlisle bent down to look at Kendall eye to eye and told her regardless of Sam being okay with her presence she was forbidden to ever go to La Push again. Kendall pouted and stomped her foot exclaiming it wasn't fair. Carlisle told Kendall to straighten her attitude immediately or she was heading for a hard spanking. Kendall just stuck out her bottom lip in protest but didn't talk back. With that Kendall ran upstairs to her room and flung herself on her bed. Kendall wasn't at all happy about this new rule suddenly fallen upon her and was going to have to think of a way she could still see Sam…_

Sitting on her bed it hit Kendall that what was the point of having two fathers' if she couldn't get her way with one of them when the other told her she couldn't have something? Kendall picked up her cell and dialed the number directly to Aro. Meanwhile, the rest of the Cullen's were downstairs minus Esme. Carlisle was flustered due to his youngest daughters protest about the rule of not being allowed to see Sam. Emmett noticed his father's frustration and thought he would let Carlisle know how he agreed with his disappointment and said "Who does she think she is, a Princess?" "Well, yes, she is," exclaimed Carlisle. "Aro is also her father, he officially did take the "first bite" Carlisle quoted with his hands and he is the King of all vampires which leaves Kendall as the Princess. Aro turned her to be a companion, which shortly turned into a father/daughter role. To top it off as a human she was a Duchess so Kendall is truly of royal blood." "Being a Princess doesn't mean she can get away with being a brat, does it dad?" asked Jasper. "No, it doesn't but I did already give her a warning and granted she stormed off to her room, she didn't talk back." Esme walked in and heard Carlisle's last statement. Esme added, "storming off with attitude isn't proper behavior either is it sweetie?" Carlisle felt conflicted; he knew he wouldn't let any of his other children get away with any form of tantrum even a little one like Kendall just displayed. Kendall was different due to the fact that Carlisle did share his fatherly duties with the King of vampires and she was used to being catered to by Aro's staff, guards and even her Uncle's, Marcus and Casius. Carlisle went upstairs to his study, he was going to call Aro and discuss the Sam situation with him to see what he thought of it. Carlisle called Aro and got his voice mail. Carlisle left a message asking Aro to call him back when he found a minute to talk. Carlisle hung up and decided to work on some patient files until he heard back from Aro.

Aro was unable to receive Carlisle's call because he was already speaking with Kendall. Kendall was upset and speaking fluently in Italian as she often did when she was upset and speaking with Aro. "Papa, e giusto non giusto! Mi piace molto Sam e voglio solo la possibilita di arrivare a conoscerio meglio," whined Kendall. In translation Kendall said "Daddy, it's just not fair! I really like Sam and I just want a chance to get to know him better." Aro knew the wolves were not actually werewolves and were actual shape shifters instead. "Kendall, il mia bambina dolce, voglio parlare con Carlisle, ma non posso fare promesse." (Kendall, my sweet baby, I will talk to Carlisle but I can't make any promises). Aro knew he could always make demands but it wouldn't be fair as he and Carlisle agreed a little over a century prior to raise Kendall together. Kendall and Aro spoke a little longer about the situation, told each other they loved the other and hung up. As soon as Aro hung up he noticed he had a voice mail and called Carlisle to discuss their daughter's wishes.

Carlisle was in the middle of finishing up his last patients chart when his phone rang, it was Aro. Carlisle let out a sigh and picked up the phone. Aro and Carlisle spoke for close to an hour discussing Kendall and Sam. Carlisle told Aro that he personally had nothing against Sam and that it was simply an arrangement made from previous decades. Aro asked Carlisle if he believed it was possible to talk to the local tribe and make a new treaty for Kendall's sake. Carlisle thought about it and decided that maybe he should just let Kendall and Sam get to know each other better before possibly starting a revolution. Aro agreed with Carlisle's decision and Carlisle hung up feeling relieved that Aro always did his best to find a win-win situation out of everything he was involved in.

Carlisle closed his files and made his way to Kendall's room. He knocked on her door and walked in when he heard a soft spoken welcoming. Kendall was lying on her stomach comfortably on her bed hugging her pillow. She had her laptop in front of her talking with her brother, Alec by instant message. Kendall typed in a C.I.R.G.G. (Carlisle in room, gotta go) and closed her laptop. Kendall and Alec had many encrypted codes between one another. Kendall sat up to face her father. Carlisle took Kendall's hands into his and started his sentence by calling her "Princess." Kendall hadn't been called Princess since she left the Volturi. A small jab tugged at her un-beating heart making her feel a bit homesick. Carlisle noticed the impact his chosen pet name gave Kendall and asked her what she was feeling. Kendall confessed she didn't realize how much she missed everyone in Italy until that moment. Carlisle realized now he had something even bigger to deal with beyond just the Sam situation. Carlisle apologized for not really listening to how she really felt earlier about Sam. Carlisle admitted he was just reacting to his fatherly instincts to keep his little girl safe. Carlisle told Kendall that he and Aro discussed it and it was okay for her and Sam to get to know each other better. Kendall gave Carlisle a huge smile and hug, "Grazie papa!" Carlisle replied, "sei il benvenuto principessa" (you are welcome princess) and gave his little girl a kiss on her forehead. "Before I go," Carlisle continued, "we need to have a small discussion about that little tantrum you had downstairs with the stomping of your foot. According to Aro, he would never have let you get away with any display of a tantrum. I'm going to let it slide this once but next time I will have to spank you, do you understand?" "Yes daddy." Kendall looked down at her feet for a minute before looking back up and looked Carlisle eye to eye. "I'm sorry daddy," Kendall said softly before hugging Carlisle around his neck. Carlisle hugged his little girl back and then left her so she could finish her conversation online with Alec. Kendall finished up her conversation with Alec and called Bella asking her if she had Sam's phone number. Bella got Sam's number from Jacob and then called Kendall back with the numbers she was anxiously waiting for.

Kendall just sent a simple text message to Sam. _I'll be running tomorrow morning at 5:30 instead of 6, care to join me? _Not even thirty seconds go by when Kendall gets a reply from Sam, _where shall we meet? Meet me on my porch; both of my dad's said it was okay. Both of your dad's? LOL, I'll explain in the morning, good-night! Good-night __._

Kendall started getting ready for her run at 4:45. Kendall wore long, black stretch running pants with a pink strip running down the middle side of both of her legs. Along with the pants Kendall wore a matching top which was only slightly larger than an exercise bra. Her top was light pink with black on the straps and bottom edging and on the Puma label. Kendall completed her outfit with black and pink Puma running shoes. Kendall put her hair up in two ponytails and folded the top of her stretch pants down low enough to show off her pierced belly button and formed six-pack. The day Kendall and Esme and both sisters went out to a day spa was when Esme allowed Kendall to get her belly button pierced. The diamond was a 2 karat brilliant stud that nestled perfectly in the middle of Kendall's tight abs. At 5:25 Kendall made her way quietly down the stairs to the front door. Vampires' didn't sleep but they still had their quiet time.

Kendall opened the front door quietly and found Sam standing there already waiting. Sam greeted Kendall with a huge smile and a hug. Kendall reciprocated the smile and hug. Sam was wearing loose "basketball" warm-ups but as usual, no shirt which Kendall did not mind whatsoever. Sam noticed the body jewelry right away and made a comment about how much he liked it. Sam also complimented Kendall on her six-pack. Kendall returned the compliment running her right index finger softly down Sam's chest and stopped at the top of his pants. Displaying a flirtatious smile and then with a half serious tone asked Sam if he wanted to stretch a little before they started their run. Sam thought a little stretching would be good and they both spent about five minutes stretching alone and helping one another as well. Inside Carlisle couldn't help but spy on the two newly love birds outside on his porch. Esme came up behind Carlisle and told him to stop being such a worry wart of a father. Esme also added that Kendall may look tiny and helpless but reality was that she was a vampire with an abundance of speed and strength. That little reminder did seem to put Carlisle slightly at ease but not by much, regardless, she was still his little girl. Sam and Kendall finished their stretching and took off running.

An hour later Kendall and Sam return to the Cullen's porch laughing about something silly Jacob did. Sam and Kendall had talked about almost everything they possibly could in an hour's time. Kendall explained how she had two fathers and how she was still adjusting to not being treated as much like a princess as she was back in Italy. Sam told Kendall about his experience when his body went through the change and so forth. Sam was glistening with body sweat and Kendall of course was dry as a bone. Kendall gave Sam a small peck on the lips and told him that she had to get ready for school. Sam stepped closer and placed a deeper yet soft and passionate kiss onto Kendall's luscious red lips. Kendall had never before kissed a wolf with a high body temperature as Sam never kissed a vampire with a body temperature so cold. When their lips met, the contrast of the combination of their bodies was electric. Kendall wanted to continue but was interrupted when Carlisle stuck his head out the door and told Kendall to go inside and get ready. Sam gave a courteous good morning to Carlisle and then told Kendall he would call her later. Kendall smiled and then both parted ways. Before parting, Sam took Kendall's hand, gave it a small kiss and said, "Until later, my Princess." Kendall was far from a stranger to men's charms but couldn't help but still be flattered with Sam's sweetness.

Kendall walked in and with folded arms Carlisle asked Kendall if Aro would ever let her wear such a sexy outfit. Kendall said "of course he would," paused and then finished with "as long as I was doing yoga alone in my bedroom," she laughed. Carlisle rolled his eyes, smiled and then told Kendall to hurry so she wouldn't be late and gave Kendall one firm smack on her bottom as she turned to run upstairs. "Ow," Kendall protested as she ran upstairs to her private bathroom. Kendall turned on the shower, stripped down and stepped slowly into the shower taking in the moment. The kiss from Sam left Kendall feeling very erotic. The water ran over Kendall's firm beautifully shaped body as suds from the body gel ran down from her hard pointed nipples down to her soft hairless womanhood. Kendall started thinking about Sam and his sexy body and thought what it would be like if he were in the shower with her. Kendall opened the shower door and reached her hand out to open the top drawer from the sink and pulled out a 9 inch long and 2 inch wide jelly made pink dildo. Kendall closed her eyes, bent over slightly with the water splashing against her back and imagined as if Sam was behind her. Kendall slowly slide inside the jelly dildo, it was a little big for her but at the same time fit just right. Kendall was hotter than she thought; it didn't take her very long to climax to absolute satisfaction. Kendall finished her shower and got dressed for school. She was feeling ecstatic from her morning run with Sam and wanted to really emphasize her sexiness. Kendall wore tight fitting dark blue hip hugger jeans, black ankle boots and a classic long sleeve white shirt that she tied up in order to show off her sexy abs that Sam seemed to adore along with her tight firm bottom. Kendall knew Carlisle would never let her out of the house dressed so seductively so she threw on a jacket that covered most of her outfit and ran out the door to meet her siblings in the garage and rode with Edward in his Volvo.

The Cullen's got to school and Kendall stepped out and before even shutting the car door she tore off her jacket. There was a slight breeze that blew back Kendall's long flowing thick black hair as she walked solo to the front school door. Every boy's head turned as Kendall strutted by. Being the protective big brother, Emmett ran quickly over to Kendall and asked her to put her jacket back on. Kendall refused and with that Emmett took her by the arm and walked her quickly behind a truck in the parking lot. Emmett told Kendall her outfit was way too sexy for school and if she didn't change it he would. Kendall was whining, stomping her feet and really throwing a tantrum. Rosalie turned to Alice, Jasper and Edward and said, "It certainly is a good thing daddy isn't here to see this tantrum or she would really be in trouble." The three agreed and continued to watch Emmett to see what he would do next. Emmett bent forward so he could look Kendall directly eye to eye. "Look, I'm the cool brother and even I think what you're wearing is just too sexy for school. Please meet me half way." Kendall gave her pouty lip and asked if it would make him happy if she untied her shirt and kept it down but left the last half of the shirt unbuttoned. Emmett wasn't thrilled but it was meeting him half way so he accepted the deal. Kendall fixed her shirt and then continued on her original destination which was her first period class, Algebra.

Kendall had a very difficult time concentrating but somehow made it to the end of school. To Kendall's delight Sam was waiting for her in the parking lot. Sam looked Kendall up and down and said, "Man, just when I didn't think it was possible for you to get any sexier you go and prove me wrong, wow!" Kendall thanked Sam for the compliment then teased him by asking if he was stocking her. Sam smiled and said no, he just wanted to see if she was open to taking a ride with him on his bike. Kendall's face lit up and she told him that she would love to. Edward and Bella were standing near and Edward chimed in, "I don't know Kendall, I don't think dad would like you riding on the back of a bike." Sam looked at Edward and asked if it would ease their father's mind if he tagged along to keep his little sister safe from the big bad wolf?" Edward chuckled and told Sam it wasn't that Carlisle didn't trust him but then he paused and said, well, maybe it is. Everyone laughed but then Sam repeated to Edward that he was more than welcome to join them, him and Bella. Sam had another bike back at the reservation that Edward could ride. Bella looked at Edward and told him that she thought it sounded like fun. Edward could never resist Bella's chocolate brown eyes and gave in to both she and Kendall and said fine. Both Bella and Kendall gave Edward a hug and kiss on the cheek. Edward told Sam that they would all meet him at his place shortly. Edward would follow Bella home so she could drop off her truck and then the three of them would meet back up with Sam at the reservation. Sam would prefer if Kendall rode back with him now but didn't want to push any luck he was already having.

It wasn't long before Edward, Bella and Kendall were on the reservation and walking over to Sam where he was standing between two motorcycles. Each put on a helmet and Sam and Edward got on the bikes first; shortly after, Kendall got on behind Sam and Bella behind Edward. Both girls hugged their men tightly as they revved up the engines and headed off on a small adventure. A few hours pass, it was getting really dark and no one has heard from Edward, Bella, Kendall or Sam.


	12. Chapter 12

_It wasn't long before Edward, Bella and Kendall were on the reservation and walking over to Sam where he was standing between two Suzuki black motorcycles. Each put on a helmet and Sam and Edward got on the bikes first; shortly after, Kendall got on behind Sam and Bella behind Edward. Both girls hugged their men tightly as they revved up the engines and headed off on a small adventure. A few hours pass, it was getting really dark and no one has heard from Edward, Bella, Kendall or Sam. _

_Before it got dark…._

Kendall, Edward and Bella walked over to Sam and the bikes. Kendall couldn't get over how incredibly hot Sam looked. Sam was wearing a tight short sleeve solid black shirt, 501 jeans, black, worn leather jacket and matching boots. Edward even noticed how Sam wasn't dressed in his usual cut off jeans and no shirt. Bella told Sam he cleaned up really nice. Kendall added, "Nice? He looks absolutely HOT!" Edward rolled his eyes from his little sisters comment. Sam blushed slightly and humbly thanked Kendall for her generous compliment. Edward did make a comment to Sam that he was a little surprised that he wanted to go for a road trip. Edward told Sam that he thought he never left his reservation. Sam told Edward that he loved his family more than anything but he was only nineteen and had always been responsible and lately had been feeling like he was really missing out on life. Sam turned to look at Kendall and smiled when he told everyone that it was Kendall that really pushed the feelings he had already been having up to the surface. Kendall asked if she should take that as a compliment or not. Sam told her it was in-deed a compliment; she made him feel truly alive. Kendall gave Sam a small kiss on the lips followed by a huge smile. Kendall then asked where they should ride to. Sam asked everyone what they thought about Seattle. Kendall was game in a heartbeat. Edward and Bella were a little more hesitant. Bella reminded everyone it was a school night and none of them had asked permission from their parents if it was ever okay to go. "Yes, that is true," agreed Sam, "but, do you always have to play by the rules?" Edward said he didn't know if it was such a good idea. Edward looked at Kendall and asked, "You do know we will both be in HUGE trouble, don't you?" Kendall sighed and told Edward he worried too much. Kendall then had an idea. "Its 4:00 now and it take just a little over 3 hours to get to Seattle from here. Let's all let our parents know we are all on a double date and we'll be home by Eleven O'clock tonight. We'll all ride to Seattle, hang out for an hour then come back." Edward and Bella were hesitant but it also sounded like fun so they agreed to the plan. Kendall and Sam were both happy to have them on board with the idea. Sam asked Jacob to pass the message on to his dad that he'll be back by eleven because he is going on a double date. Jacob agreed to pass on the message. Bella called Charlie and left a voice mail message. Edward called Esme and got her permission, she was always easier to get a yes out of than with Carlisle. Once each of them felt they did the responsible thing they were then on their way.

Sam loved having Kendall snuggled up close to him and riding his bike on the open road. The only other time he thought he felt that free was when he shifted into his wolf form and just ran through the forest like nothing else mattered. Edward only rode a bike a few times in his life but something about this time felt so different. Bella gave him a little squeeze around his waist and then Edward realized it was Bella that made this ride feel almost euphoric. Edward was with the girl he truly loved with all of his heart, his newest little sister whom he found to be absolutely adorable in everyway and possibly a new friend in Sam. Bella knew if Charlie really knew she was on a motorcycle with Edward he would never have let her go. Regardless if Charlie felt it was unsafe, Bella never felt safer than she did at that moment with Edward. Kendall loved every second of the trip. She loved the speed of the bikes and the freedom she felt riding to a big city with people that didn't tell her what to do. Edward may be Kendall's big brother but given their recent experimental relationship, Edward tends to not be too strict with his "brotherly duties.".

Three hours later the four adventurers make their way to Seattle. Once there Sam tells the others that he heard about a biker bar that was pretty laid back as far as checking I.D.'s. Sam asked if they all wanted to go and have just one drink and then they would all ride back home. They all agreed that just one drink sounded like fun so Sam took the lead and found the bar he had heard about. Sam, Edward and Bella walk into the bar and find a seat. Kendall told them she would be right in; she wanted to fix her makeup really quickly. A few minutes pass and Kendall walks in the bar holding just her jacket over her arm. Her blouse is still only buttoned with the three middle buttons, leaving her blouse low cut on top and open on the bottom to show off her beautiful abs and pierced belly button. Kendall's hair is down and with her black eye makeup her violet colored eyes stand out even more than usual. Kendall is a true vision of beauty. Kendall just steps in and almost instantly everyone in the bar is awe stricken. Sam and Edward notice how every rough looking guy in the bar is eyeing Kendall as if she were prey and they were the hunters. Sam and Edward both stand up but Edward allows Sam to go to her rescue. Both Sam and Edward know that Kendall could easily fight off any of these men with one hand tied behind her back; however, they were trying to avoid any type of scene or cause any unnecessary fight to break out. Once Sam reaches Kendall's side and gives her a kiss all you could hear was some disappointed groaning and then back to the recent activities. Sam takes Kendall's hand and walks her to the table. Once seated a waitress comes to the table and asks what she could get them. Her voice was fairly deep for a woman, most likely from years of smoking. The four order a shot of tequila each. The waitress didn't once ask for I.D. or even seem to care the least bit that the four of them were obviously under twenty-one.

The waitress brought everyone their shots and Kendall gave a short cheer, "To FREEDOM!" Everyone clinked their shot classes, sucked on a lemon wedge and with one swoop; each of them downed their drink. Bella choked a little but quickly recovered. Kendall and Sam shot down their drinks like pros. Edward was trying not to get sick from the taste. To everyone's surprise Bella suggested they each have another shot. She didn't have to ask twice; and, before long four new shot glasses of tequila was sitting in front of each of them. Edward, Sam, Kendall and Bella were all feeling a little buzzed and decided on just one more set of rounds before heading out. By the end of their fifth round a very burley and rugged man walks over to their table and in a drunken stupor asks Kendall if she wanted to dance. Sam was immediately offended by the lack of respect this stranger was displaying towards him and Kendall. Without even letting Kendall answer, Sam chimed in and told the inconsiderate drunk that she wouldn't. The drunk then told Sam that he wasn't talking to him and then proceeded to grab Kendall by the arm. Kendall had to act like she wasn't strong enough as to keep her vampire identity a secret. Sam started to grow very angry but fortunately; Sam knew very well how to keep himself from shape shifting even during anger. Sam wasn't without immense strength though and easily pried the drunk man's hand off of Kendall's arm. This action from Sam only made the drunken man even angrier which in turn made him take a swing at Sam's face. With that one swing, Sam ducked and the drunken man hit another man by accident. That man swung back and before long the entire bar was in one big fight. Edward told Kendall to take Bella outside and he and Sam would be out shortly. Kendall and Bella had to squeeze their way out but on the way they had been jerked around quite a bit. The girls made it out and walked as best as they could to the bikes to wait for Edward and Sam. Kendall and Bella were both pretty drunk at this point and laughing at pretty much anything. "Princess Kendall?" Kendall turned around and to her surprise standing in front of her was a former guard of the Volturi. "Callum! What a surprise to see you here" stated Kendall. Doing her best to sober up on the spot Kendall introduced Bella to Callum. "Bella, please meet a good friend of mine and my father Aro, this is Callum. Callum, this is my good friend, Bella." Kendall continued to tell Bella a little about Callum. "Callum was a guard for my father, Aro about 75 years ago before he decided to leave and travel the world." Callum couldn't help but notice how Kendall was drunk and outside with just her girlfriend. Callum asked if the two of them were alone. Bella told Callum they were with their boyfriends and were waiting for them to stop fighting inside the bar. Once Bella spilled the information she fell to the ground laughing. Callum was very concerned for their well being, especially considering one of them was the daughter of Aro. Callum asked Kendall if Aro knew she was there. Kendall replied no, but Esme did. Callum seemed confused which Kendall noticed and then quickly explained she had been staying with Carlisle and Esme for the past few months. Callum then remembered that Aro did mention to him once that he shared fatherly duties with another vampire but never revealed who, and now Callum knew.

Sam and Edward ran stumbling out of the bar. Both of their faces gave clear evidence of the fight they were just in. Edward's face began to heal right away as Sam's remained to keep the proof loud and clear. Callum realized all four were drunk and so he asked them where they were all staying for the night. Kendall told Callum that they planned on driving back home to Forks. Callum looked at their bikes, his watch and each of them and told them they were not going anywhere. It was already midnight and none of them were sober enough to operate machinery. Callum pointed out that Kendall and Edward may not get killed if they got in a car accident but fate wouldn't be so kind to Bella or Sam. Edward and Sam looked at each other and agreed that they should sober up first. Callum then insisted that the four of them stay the night with him and sober up and let Sam and Bella get some sleep as well. Kendall looked at Bella and asked her what she thought. Bella replied that she was really tired and at this point they were already in trouble so she might as well get a good night's sleep first. Callum told Sam and Edward they could leave the bikes parked because he lived just above the bar. Sam, Edward, Kendall and Bella follow Callum up to his apartment. Once inside Kendall tells Edward that she would text Carlisle that they won't be home until late morning. Sam and Bella did the same with their fathers. Each of their fathers called back and each of the children got an ear full and just a warm up lecture letting them know how much trouble they were in once they got home. Bella was the last to finish her conversation with her father Charlie. They all looked at each other and just laughed as they were all still pretty tipsy. Callum walked in the room and asked Bella and Sam to follow him as he would show them where they could sleep. Callum had a spare bedroom with twin beds. He told them that the apartment came furnished so he just left it as was since he never stayed in one place for too long anyhow. Sam and Bella thanked him for his generosity and both crashed as soon as their heads hit their pillow. Callum smiled, turned off the bedroom light and then walked to the front room to talk with Kendall and Edward.

"For vampires you two are pretty drunk," observed Callum. Kendall and Edward just started laughing. Callum told Kendall and Edward that he was just about to go out hunting before he ran into them outside. Kendall told Callum to please not let them stop him; they would behave while he was gone. Callum was Aro's guard for only a couple of years but it was long enough to know very well how much of a wild child Kendall really was. "Alright Princess, just stay here for the night, you're all safe here," Callum replied while taking Kendall's hand and kissing it softly. "Merci (thank you) Callum," replied Kendall. With that, Callum left to go for a short hunt. Once Callum left Edward asked Kendall what ever made her leave a place where everyone waited on her hand and foot? Kendall told Edward it wasn't an easy decision but she missed Carlisle like crazy. Kendall then proceeded to tell Edward that now that she was in Forks she now missed Aro like crazy. "Life would be perfect if we all lived under one big roof," Kendall said sadly. "Carlisle and Aro are so completely different but at the same time they balance each other out. That in turn helps or did help keep me stay balanced," explained Kendall. "I just feel incomplete when I'm without one of them actively in my life." Edward stated that it must be how a lot of kids feel when their parents are divorced. "Aro and Carlisle were never lovers themselves but they both created you, taught you life lessons, raised you as a newborn and then parted ways. I can see how that is very conflicting for you." The serious conversation was sobering Kendall and Edward up fairly quickly. Kendall snuggled up against Edward and he welcomed her in his arms without any argument. Callum returned and worked his magic and brought Kendall and Edward out of their sad mood and made them both happy again. The three of them talked until Sam and Bella woke up around ten in the morning. Sam stumbled in and Kendall had coffee, aspirin, water and toast waiting for him and Bella. Through his pounding headache Sam still managed to give Kendall a smile and a thank you from appreciation. Bella also mustered out a thank you and both dragged themselves to the kitchen table. Edward and Kendall laughed and then apologized for their insensitivity. Once Bella and Sam hydrated themselves and ate a little they started to both feel better. Sam finished his coffee, stood up and suggested that they all head out as they had a long ride ahead of them. The rest agreed, thanked Callum for letting them stay the night and headed to the nearest gas station. At the gas station they all sent a text to their parents to let them know they were on their way home.

A little over three hours later, Sam, Kendall, Edward, and Bella arrive at the reservation. Sam's father is waiting for him. Kendall gives Sam a quick kiss good-bye and then Edward, Bella and Kendall take Edward's car and head to Bella's house. Edward kisses Bella and she too heads out to face her father and punishment. Edward and Kendall look at each other and start debating if they should pro-long their ride home. Just as the two were debating Edward gets a text for the two of them to go straight home. Edward sighs, shows Kendall the text, they look at each other and realize they both need to just face their fate and get it over with.

_Sam… _

Sam's father, Josh was waiting outside the house for Sam's return. Josh was furious. Sam barely got a chance to put away the bikes when his father took a hold of Sam by his ear and walked him in the house. Josh told Sam to sit on the couch and Sam obeyed. Josh paced back and forth telling Sam how disappointed he was. "You are the leader of the pack and this is how you act? You go off on this long road trip and take Kendall, Edward and Bella with you; which cause the three of them to be in big trouble. What were you thinking young man?" Sam looks up at his father and told him that he felt like he was suffocating and he just needed to let loose and have some fun. Josh told his son that there were many other ways to unwind without being so extreme. With that said, Josh told Sam to get up from the couch. Josh then told Sam to take off his jacket and then to turn around facing the couch. Sam obeyed and waited for further instructions. Sam was then told to bare his bottom and to lean down on the couch. Sam whimpered for a moment but then obeyed. Josh was a very big man, strong, tall, and with a natural authority to his voice where most people did not cross him. Josh unbuckled his belt, folded it and began to punish his son for his irresponsible actions. The belt hit Sam's tender bottom with so much force that he was almost jolted with each smack. Sam didn't dare move his hands from the couch but his bottom was wiggling for mercy. Sam quickly gave in to his tears and began to just sob. Josh gave his son about 100 smacks from his belt without any rest before he stopped. Sam just flung himself on the couch and sobbed while rubbing his bottom for a good 5-10 minutes.

_Bella….._

Charlie is waiting on the couch for Bella. Bella takes a deep breath and hesitantly walks over to Charlie as he is already giving her intense eye contact. Bella stands in front of Charlie, looking up; Charlie tells Bella how disappointed he is in her actions. "I thought you were more mature that this." Bella whimpers and pleads with Charlie, telling him how sorry she was. Charlie takes a deaf ear to Bella's pleads. "Young lady, I realize I usually just ground you but what you did, I'm afraid has earned you a good spanking." Bella starts to fidget and whimper even more but Charlie just unbuttons Bella's jeans and pulls them down to her ankles. With panties still on, Bella is put over Charlie's lap. Charlie adjusts his little girl to make sure she is nice and secure over his lap as she will be there for awhile. Without much further discussion Charlie begins to warm up Bella's little bottom with the back of his hand. After about 50 smacks, Charlie pulls Bella's panties down to the middle of her thighs and grabs the hairbrush he had already put aside before Bella even got home. Bella is already squirming and crying before she even feels the hairbrush. Charlie brings down the wooden hairbrush onto Bella's already rosy colored stinging bottom. Bella tries her best to escape but Charlie has a hold of her very firmly by the waist. Bella is kicking her legs and sobbing hysterically. After about two or three minutes with the hairbrush making its heavy mark, Charlie puts the hairbrush down on the coffee table. Charlie keeps Bella positioned over his lap while she cries. Without saying a word, Charlie now picks up a lotion bottle with aloe and applies it on his baby's very sore bottom. Bella has very deep, distinct marks on her bottom that show evidence of a good hard spanking. Once Charlie finishes his attempt to help sooth his little girl, he pulls up her panties and lifts her up off his lap. Bella immediately pull up her jeans but do so carefully. With heavy crying, Bella throws herself in Charlie's arms and stays there until her crying has completely deceased. Charlie just holds Bella as she falls asleep in his arms.

_Edward and Kendall…_

Edward and Kendall pull up and park in the driveway of their house. Kendall immediately sense's her extended family along with both of her fathers. Edward knows exactly what Kendall knows and swallows hard. Edward looks at Kendall, takes her by the hand and says, "no matter what trouble we get into tonight, I had a great time little sister." Kendall gives her brother as big of a smile as she can manage. She is pretty nervous that she has to face not only Carlisle but Aro and both her Uncles, Casius and Marcus as well.

Edward and Kendall walk in the front door and head upstairs to face their fate. They are met by four very upset elder vampires. Esme took all of the kids and Alec hunting. Kendall see's Aro and her uncles, even though she knows they are upset with her, she is filled with a very strong mixed emotion. Kendall is scared because she knows how big of trouble she is in but at the same time, she is thrilled to see them because she missed them all so much. Kendall begins to cry and pleads, "I know you are upset and I am sorry for worrying you. Before anything happens may I please have a hug? I have missed you all so much." All four elders are almost thrown off guard and feel a tug at their un-beating hearts; they felt badly that Kendall had to ask permission to receive welcomed affection even in times such as this. Aro was the first to open his arms to welcome his little girl home. Kendall ran into Aro's arms and began sobbing. Aro held his daughter close and while comforting her, read her thoughts. Aro learned about the entire adventure, who she was with, why she did it but, saddened further when he came across her conversation she had the night previous with Edward. Aro knew Kendall missed him as he did her but he didn't realize how deeply. Aro told himself to remember to have a conversation with Marcus and Casius later about a possible real estate investment. Aro then pulled out of the hug, lifted Kendall's chin with his index finger, and gave her a smile and kiss on her forehead. Without saying a word, Kendall then proceeded to hug each of her uncle's before making her way to Carlisle. Casius and Marcus gave Kendall as much of an embracing hug as they both missed their niece just as deeply. The castle just wasn't near as entertaining as it was when Kendall lived there full time. Kendall then made her way to Carlisle. Standing in front of him, looking up with her best puppy dog eyes impression, Carlisle looking down at his youngest daughter, smirked and said, "you certainly add plenty of excitement to everyone's life, don't you? Don't get me wrong, I am, we are very upset with you and Edward but are overjoyed with relief that you both returned home safely." Aro chimed in and told Kendall that Callum called and told him all he knew. Casius added, "You both got yourselves drunk and made yourselves vulnerable." Macus also added, "Then getting into a fight that could have easily given away your secret as vampires was very bad." Both Kendall and Edward lowered their heads from shame. Aro took Kendall by the hand, "You, young lady are coming with me to your room as Edward is going to his room with Carlisle. You will both be spanked for your misbehaver but, once that is over, we will put this behind us. Do you both understand?" Both Kendall and Edward answered at the same time, "Yes Sir." Marcus and Casius took this opportunity to go for a little hunt of their own.

_Edward…_

Carlisle took Edward by his hand and walked him up to his bedroom. Once inside Carlisle didn't spend too much time lecturing but did add a few things. Carlisle sat on Edwards's bed with Edward sitting right next to him. "Now, young man, I truly hope you do realize now that your little sister isn't just your little sister. Kendall is the Princess of all vampires; rules for her are a bit stricter for a good reason. Regardless, you also put Bella in danger, a lot of danger. She is human and can't recover from things as easily, you are more than aware of this fact. With Sam, he isn't as vulnerable but, it still wasn't a good idea. You should have tried to convince him and the others to do something else in town and without putting anyone's safety at risk." Edward did know better and was very ashamed for his actions. He found himself not feeling as guilty as she knew he should have. Edward had a lot of fun and truthfully, did not regret the evening one bit. These thoughts of course, he would never share with his father. "I am truly sorry dad, honest." With that said, Carlisle guided Edward over his knee, pulled down his jeans and underwear to the middle of his thighs and started spanking Edward with heavy hand. This lasted for about four to five minutes without any break. Edward was sobbing and doing his best to squirm off of his fathers lap. Carlisle finally stopped and just held Edward until Edward asked if it was okay if he took a shower and changed. Carlisle told him, by all means.

_Kendall… _

Kendall was standing in front of Aro as he was sitting on her bed. Aro noticed for the first time the belly button ring she had attached to her beautiful stomach. Aro wasn't thrilled about it but allowed her to keep it. Aro had no intention of taming his daughter to the point of killing her natural born spirit. It was one of the things that he loved most about her. Aro did however have more of a problem with her seductively barely buttoned blouse. Aro told Kendall she would receive a small separate spanking for dressing the way she did, especially after Carlisle told her to keep her shirt buttoned completely. Kendall began to whimper. Aro unbuttoned Kendall's jeans and along with her panties pulled everything down to her ankles. Kendall was placed over Aro's lap and her spanking began without any hesitation. Aro spanked Kendall for a good five minutes before stopping. Kendall was sobbing uncontrollably. Aro then stopped, pulled Kendall off his lap but then instructed her to bend over on the bed. Kendall hesitated but with just a lift of one of Aro's eye brows, Kendall quickly did as she was told. Aro took off his belt and proceeded to give Kendall her spanking for her improper dress. Kendall got about thirty seconds straight worth of her father's belt on her very tender bottom. Aro guided Kendall up, held her in his arms until her crying subsided. Aro then kissed Kendall softly on her nose and told her to change her clothes and then meet him back downstairs. Kendall let out a little cry and then answered, "Yes daddy."

Aro found Carlisle downstairs and asked if he instructed Edward to stay in his room. Carlisle answered that Edward wanted to take a shower. Aro then realized that Kendall would probably do the same before coming down. Aro looked at Carlisle and asked, "Were you aware that Edward and Kendall had a small sexual affair a few weeks back?" Carlisle wasn't happy with this bit of information. It would be one thing if they continued to be with each other but now that they were both dating other people, he didn't like the fact of his children just having casual sex. He was born during a time where sex wasn't done so loosely. He knew he would be talking to Kendall and Edward about their actions later on.

Casius and Marcus walked in, Aro looked at them both and asked, "What do you both think about buying a home in Forks and me and Alec staying here a week out of every month?"

Please let me know what you think…..thank you for your reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Casius and Marcus walked in, Aro looked at them both and asked, "What do you both think about buying a home in Forks and me and Alec staying here a week out of every month?"

The two looked at each other and then back at Aro. Neither was thrilled about the idea but knew and understood what Kendall meant to him, to all of them. Marcus answered that perhaps they could all sit down and come up with a suitable schedule. In the meantime, he agreed that looking for a home in Forks would be a good idea. Casius didn't hesitate to second the idea. Aro looked at his brothers with a sparkle in his eye and a huge smile shown by gratitude for their understanding.

Carlisle came down the stairs with Kendall and Edward not far behind. Both Edward and Kendall were still a little pouty but nothing serious. Aro took Kendall into his arms and held her close. Alec, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett all walked in from their hunt. Alec ran over to greet his little sister with a big hug. Aro looked at both of his children and suggested the three of them take a walk. A few yards from the house Aro took a deep breath and brought up his idea about buying a home in Forks and visiting a lot more often. He looked at both Alec and Kendall, anxiously waiting to see and hear their response. Both of them practically jumped for joy, they loved the idea. Aro was overjoyed that his plan seemed to be something that would make everyone happy. He gave them both a hug and then told them they should get back to the house so he could talk further with Carlisle about it in more detail. As they approached the house, Sam was on his way up the stairs to the front door. Kendall called out his name to get his attention. The three were soon standing directly in front of Sam.

"Sam, let me introduce you to my other father, Aro."

"Nice to meet you Sir," Sam said as politely as possible.

"It's nice to meet you finally, Kendall has told me a lot about you," Aro replied as he held Sam's hand for a few moments. He let go and smiled. It was enough for Kendall to know that her father approved.

"This is my brother, Alec,"

Sam and Alec shook hands but didn't say anything to one another but give a nod. Kendall asked her father if it was okay if she stayed outside with Sam for a bit. Aro told her that it was perfectly fine. He and Alec went back inside the Cullen's home. Once they were both inside, Kendall gave Sam a huge hug and kiss. She asked him how much trouble he got in.

"Let's just say I won't be sitting comfortably for a few days," Sam answered. "What about you?"

"Umm, you can pretty much say the same thing for me," Kendall replied with a smirk.

The two talked for a bit longer, holding hands and staring at each other. No one had any doubt for how much they loved one another. Aro watched his little girl and her boyfriend from a window above. Carlisle was standing nearby.

"He certainly wouldn't be my first choice; but, she is happy and he does appear to be a good boy in general." Aro stated with intention for Carlisle to hear.

Carlisle turned and walked over to the window, "I agree, they are happy together."

Carlisle then turned to Aro and proceeded to tell him that as long as he kept his word and would only hunt animals while in Forks, then he didn't have any problem with him and Alec visiting a lot more often for Kendall's sake. Aro gave Carlisle a smile and a handshake to show confirmation of the agreement. He looked out to Kendall one last time then back at Carlisle.

"I guess we should now inform everyone else of the plan," suggested Aro.

Carlisle nodded his head and smiled. Aro returned the smile; and they both joined the rest of their combined family. Kendall, -still outside-, couldn't help but suddenly feel an invisible security blanked wrapped around her. She had a sudden look of being a little surprised but then feeling relaxed and secure. Sam noticed the sudden look she had made and asked if everything was okay. Kendall looked up into the house knowing where her family was.

"Everything is perfect," she stated as she smiled warmly and wrapping herself in Sam's arms.

**THE END**


End file.
